Enchaînés
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: Sasori, Gaara, Haku et Kimimaro sont quatre cobayes échappés d'un laboratoire. Mais pourquoi y étaient-ils? Et que cache réellement ce mystérieux laboratoire dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler? Ce sera à la police Uchiha de le découvrir... Et de remuer un passé qu'on croyait avoir oublié. (YAOI, présence et mention de viols, légèrement ANGST et DEATH FIC sur la fin)
1. Chapitre 1

**Salit-salut ! Je ressuscite avec cette fic qui sera très eeuuuh... Disons qu'il y aura des passages assez dégueu. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, rassurez-vous ! **

**Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre ;)**

**Disclaimer : Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Un calme plat régnait dans la pièce. Enfin, presque, seul le bruit d'une respiration calme et, régulièrement, de pages qu'on tournait venaient briser ce silence. Mais, somme toute, l'atmosphère de cette pièce était totalement reposante, pour qui voulait bien se détendre en lisant un quelconque livre.

Mais je me dois de remettre les choses en ordre : certes cette pièce était calme, mais ce n'était pas un livre qu'on lisait. Et d'ailleurs, la pièce ne se trouvait même pas dans une maison. Le seule homme de l'endroit, aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint blafard et aux yeux perçants, lisait un rapport d'expériences, et se trouvait dans son appartement privé.

Dans son laboratoire de recherches.

Oh, comme ça, vous vous dites sans doute que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire laboratoire de scientifiques pour intellectuels qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de la crise des lasagnes d'une marque dont je tairais le nom. Eh bien, détrompez-vous, une fois encore : les activités au sein de ce laboratoire étaient peu louables.

Et je ne suis même pas sûre que vous ayez envie de savoir ce qui s'y trame, même si, pour les besoins de l'histoire, je me dois de vous le révéler.

Quoique, le nouvel arrivant s'en chargera très bien seul.

« Orochimaru-sama ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs releva ses yeux des documents qu'il avait en main, l'air assassin.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kabuto?

-Les cobayes 09, 10, 01 et 07 ont tué plusieurs gardes et se sont échappés. »

Orochimaru déposa le dossier sur la petite table près de son fauteuil. S'il était énervé par la nouvelle, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour envoyer une équipe les espionner?

-Vous ne souhaitez pas les ramener?

-Non. Ouvre un nouveau dossier avec comme intitulé : _Observation de quatre cobayes du projet Madara hors du centre d'étude. _

-Bien. »

Kabuto sorti de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le couloir.

~•~

« Vous pensez que nous sommes assez loin?, demanda un jeune garçon aux allures plus féminines qu'une fille elle-même. »

Un autre garçon, celui-ci aux cheveux rouges flamboyant, lança un regard noisette derrière eux.

« Je pense que oui, mais restons à couvert. »

Le groupe de quatre jeunes hommes s'arrêta et se dirigea vers un grand arbre, dans lequel ils montèrent. L'épais feuillage et la nuit les dissimulaient parfaitement à toute vue, qu'elle vienne d'en bas, d'en haut, ou même d'autres arbres.

« C'est sans doute une mauvaise idée de rester ici, dit celui aux cheveux argentés.

-Juste le temps de nous reposer, Kimimaro. Je n'en peux plus..., rétorqua l'androgyne. »

Pour toute réponse, ledit Kimimaro se mit à tousser, comme s'il voulait recracher ses poumons. Il se retrouva bientôt avec la main couverte de sang. Il essuya le liquide carmin sur la chose blanche qui lui servait de vêtement, et qui puait l'antiseptique.

« Tu vas bien?, demanda le second rouquin.

-Je ne vais pas faire de malaise, pour l'instant.

-On devrait repartir. Tu veux que je te porte? »

Kimimaro hocha négativement la tête, mais le rouquin aux yeux bruns n'en démordit pas et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Gaara, aide-moi. »

L'autre rouquin hocha la tête et ils repartirent rapidement, courant vers une destination totalement inconnue et aléatoire, tant que c'était à l'opposé du laboratoire.

~•~

« Kim ! Kim, réponds ! Kimimaro !, criait Haku. Reste avec nous, Kim ! »

L'argenté crachait de plus en plus de sang, il était tout en sueur, et convulsait même. Les mains et les bras de Sasori étaient couverts de sang. L'androgyne avait posé de la glace sur le front de son ami mais rien n'y faisait.

« On à prit des médicaments avec nous?, demanda Gaara qui tenait fermement Kimimaro par les aisselles.

-Je... Je crois..., bafouilla Haku. »

Il lâcha la glace, effrayé par la crise de l'argenté, pour fouiller dans sa loque blanche. Ah, il en avait, oui. Mais était-ce les bons? Tant pis, autant essayer ! Il les lui enfourna dans la bouche, le forçant à avaler. Au départ il avait cru l'avoir étouffé, mais au bout d'une minute supplémentaire, la crise s'arrêta. En sueur et haletant, Kimimaro se laissa tomber au sol.

Il s'évanouit. Gaara lui essuya le visage.

« On a pas le temps de le laisser se reposer, malheureusement, soupira Sasori.

-Continuons d'avancer, une ville est toute proche, informa Gaara. »

Ils repartirent, le rouquin aux yeux turquoise portant Kimimaro sur ses épaules.

~•~

Naruto poussa un bien long soupir en refermant la porte de son cabinet. Être médecin, c'est bien, mais quand toutes vos patientes tentent de vous draguer à chaque consultation, c'est moins drôle. Au départ, le blond était amusé par toute cette attention qu'on lui portait. Mais les années avaient passé et il était lassé.

Non pas qu'il détestait son métier, au contraire, il adorait ça et n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, lorsque vos patientes ne prennent rendez-vous que pour voir vos jolis yeux bleus, hein...

Le blond salua une collègue, Temari, puis sortit en enfilant son manteau. L'air était frais en ce moment, et le froid ambiant lui piquait le visage. Il expira longuement, de la buée se formant devant son visage.

Il n'habitait certes pas tout près mais il n'avait pas non plus son permis de conduire, se déplaçant à vélo la plupart du temps. Naruto était quelqu'un de très sportif et marcher dans le froid ne le dérangeait guère.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, évitant automatiquement les quelques rares personnes qui passaient encore à cette heure tardive, il vira par une petite rue qui était en fait un raccourci, et entendit des voix. L'une d'elle était faible, enfantine aussi, et l'autre plus mature. Cynique, même. Intrigué, le blond s'approcha.

Il y avait là un homme, plutôt grand, et un enfant aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Ses grands yeux noisettes étaient à demi-fermés, ses joues pâles étaient rouges à cause du froid. Il se débattait faiblement face à l'autre gars. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Hey !, lança-t-il. »

L'inconnu tourna son visage mal rasé vers le médecin.

« Lâche-moi, c'est mon tour.

-Lâche-le ! »

Pour toute réponse, et avec un sourire, l'homme arracha l'espèce de chemisette blanche au garçon, qui se retrouva, tremblant de froid, en simple caleçon blanc et sale. Naruto se rua vers l'adulte pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans la tempe. Sonné, l'autre s'écroula au sol, et le gamin avec, évanoui. Le blond le prit avec lui sur ses épaules et le couvrit de la chemise arrachée ainsi que de son manteau.

En chemin, il lui sembla sentir le petit garçon devenir plus lourd.

~•~

Effrayé. C'était exactement ça. Haku était effrayé. Il était seul, perdu dans une ville qui lui était totalement inconnue. Et il venait d'attérir dans un terrain vague, occupé par une seule personne. Mais il se trouvait que cette seule personne était un motard de très belle carrure, en train de fumer et qui n'avait pas l'air très engageant.

Et le type l'avait vu. Le brun androgyne se figea, tétanisé. L'homme avait une peau hâlée, de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Il le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

« T'es perdue, petite?

-N-non je sais précisément où je vais et...

-On dirait pas. Tu vas choper froid avec ces fringues. Si on peut appeler ça des fringues. Tiens, prends ça. »

Le type lui mit son manteau sur les épaules. Au contact de la peau d'Haku, la fourrure se couvrit de gel, ce qui fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux à l'autre.

« Regarde moi ça, tu es gelée ! Viens avec moi, mon appart est pas bien loin en moto. »

Haku recula, tremblant.

« N-non...

-Hey, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'une racaille que j'suis forcément un pédophile, tu sais. Tu pourras appeler tes parents... Ou j'sais pas qui d'autre depuis chez moi. Tu veux pas mourir de froid, quand même?

-Je ne crains pas le froid.

-Y a qu'toi qui dit ça, petite. Monte, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

Après un petit temps de réflexion, Haku grimpa sur l'imposante moto de l'homme, qui prit place devant lui en jetant sa cigarette.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles? Moi c'est Zabuza.

-Je ne dirais pas mon nom, mais... Je suis un garçon.

-Naaaan? Eh bah, tu ressembles encore plus à une fille que ma mère ! Allez, tiens-toi bien, on dirait que tu vas te casser au moindre choc. »

Zabuza démarra la moto.

~•~

Sasori ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il voyait trouble, mais il avait chaud. Deux choses brillantes et bleues sur fond jaune entrèrent dans son champ de vision et, avant même de réfléchir, il se jeta au cou de la personne pour l'embrasser.

Mais le goût était différent de celui dont il avait l'habitude, alors il s'écarta.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous? »

Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux. D'abord, l'enfant qu'il avait récupéré hier semblait avoir prit six ans en une nuit. Il l'embrassait, puis lui demandait qui il était? Vraiment, cette situation n'avait aucun sens. Heureusement qu'il avait prit ses congés !

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi?

-... »

Le rouquin lui envoya un regard suspicieux.

« Sasori.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille?

-J'en sais rien. Désolé de t'avoir embrassé. Je... Je t'ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre... »

Un voile de tristesse masqua le regard de Sasori. Naruto, voyant cela, s'assit à son côté et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur framboise.

Ou sang.

« Je t'ai changé pendant que tu dormais. Tes... Guenilles étaient sales et déchirées.

-Merci. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur de l'antiseptique. »

Naruto ne répondit rien à cela, essayant de comprendre quelque chose. Bon, il y avait déjà un point qu'il se devait d'éclaircir.

« Dis-moi... Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

-J'ai été séparé de mes amis, puis un homme m'a agressé, j'avais froid, je suppose que c'est toi qui est arrivé, et je suis tombé dans les pommes.

-Donc, tu es bien le gamin de dix ans que j'ai vu hier?

-Oui.

-Tu as seize ans !

-Non. »

Le blond fronça les sourcis, l'air perdu.

« Je comprends plus rien !

-C'était écrit sur ma fiche, j'ai vingt-trois ans.

-Hier t'en avais dix, maintenant t'en as seize, c'est compliqué... T'es quoi, un alien? »

Sasori préféra ne pas répondre à cette dernière question. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps lorsqu'il était trop fatigué et faible.

« Je suis trop jeune pour toi, c'est ça?

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Tu as quel âge?

-... Vingt-six ans.

-Ah. »

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, essayant de fouiller en lui, de retrouver ce qui était tombé tout au fond de son corps lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Quand il le trouva enfin, il s'évertua à le réveiller, puis réussi, enfin, à l'utiliser. Sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Naruto sidéré, le corps de Sasori se mit à changer, arrivant en près d'une minute à une apparence de jeune homme de la vingtaine d'années.

« Que que que que que que que que que...

-Tu as l'air d'un poisson. »

Naruto referma la bouche.

« C-comment t-tu fais ça...?!

-J'en sais rien. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas où sont mes amis, et j'ai peur pour eux. Si jamais Kimimaro se retrouve seul... »

Le rouquin frissona à cette idée. Il risquait d'y passer, sans ses médicaments...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que tu sois séparé de tes amis?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose qu'un équipe nous a suivit... On a été séparés et je me suis retrouvé seul. Il faut absolument les retrouver, avec ce froid Kimimaro risque de faire un malaise !

-Bon... D'accord. Vas te changer, on va les chercher. »

En remerciement, Sasori lui sourit faiblement.

~•~

« Tu sais où nous sommes...?, demanda Kimimaro.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais au moins on est cachés. Surtout ne t'endors pas. »

L'argenté hocha la tête et se colla contre Gaara. Ce n'était pas une marque d'affection, ou un besoin urgent de réconfort. C'était pour se réchauffer. Le bas de son visage, ainsi que sa chemise blanche étaient trempés de son sang. Avec le froid ambiant, ses crises se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et, malheureusement, seul Haku avait ses médicaments... Soudain, Kimimaro sentit Gaara devenir plus lourd. Danger.

« Gaara. Surtout ne t'endors pas.

-Je sais... Mais... »

Il bailla.

« J'ai tellement sommeil...

-Gaara, ne t'endors pas ! »

En désespoir de cause, le malade baffa son compagnon.

« Ne cède pas, c'est pas le moment de se faire repérer. Écoute-moi parler. Tu m'entends? Ne t'endors pas.

-Hm... »

Kimimaro voyait bien que Gaara peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Habituellement, lorsqu'ils étaient au laboratoire et qu'il menaçait de s'endormir, les scientifiques le mettaient sous sédatif, pour qu'il ne libère pas sa véritable forme. Mais là, si jamais Gaara s'endormait, une partie de la ville serait détruite, des gens seraient tués et, comble du bonheur, ils seraient repérés.

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix, d'accord? Tout va bien se passer, Gaara. Il faut juste que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Ouvre plus grand. Voilà.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit : une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux de la même couleur et accompagnée d'un petit enfant se tenait devant eux.

« Nous... »

Kimimaro vit les yeux de Gaara se fermer lentement.

« Gaara, ne t'endors pas ! Gaara ! »

Le rouquin essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Reste ici, avec moi. Tu ne dois pas dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être tâchés de sang comme ça?!

-Je suis malade, j'ai recraché. Oï, 07, t'endors pas ! »

Gaara riva sur lui un regard assassin, mais ne put empêcher un baillement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Excusez-moi, madame, fit Kimimaro, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas? Avec un froid pareil... »

La brune resta indécise pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Venez avec moi, il y à du café dans ma maison.

-Mais...

-Venez. »

Avec un regard suspicieux, Kimimaro se releva avec difficulté et aida Gaara à faire de même, en continuant de le pincer et de lui parler pour qu'il ne cède pas au sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ouais, j'ai mit vingt ans à uploader ce machin... Mais personne le lisait, ça servait à rien ! Alors, merci beaucoup mon cher invité sans pseudo qui m'a encouragé à me sortir les doigts du luc pour t'offrir le chapitre deux ;)**

**Disclaimer : cf chapitres précédent~**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

« Petit? Hey, petit, c'est l'heure d'se lever ! »

Haku ouvrit lentement ses grand yeux marrons, ses longs cils filtrant la lumière du matin. Il sentait ses longs cheveux détachés contre son bras, et il se trouvait sur un matelas moelleux et confortable à souhait. Pas d'odeur d'antiseptique, pas d'agitation, pas d'alarmes. Où était-il, alors?

Les choses se remirent rapidement en place dans sa tête : l'homme à la moto, l'appartement, et il tombait endormi comme une pierre. Il se releva avec difficulté, frottant vigoureusement ses paupières.

« Tu ressembles encore plus à une fille quand tu roupilles, s'en serait presque mignon. Tu prends quoi au p'tit dèj'?

-Au petit quoi...?

-Petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Zabuza lui lança une tête de merlan frit, puis s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est un « petit déjeuner »?

-Non...

-C'est le repas du matin, quoi. Tu viens d'où, pour pas savoir ça? »

Haku ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que le matin, aucun cobaye ne mangeait, enfin, sauf cas exceptionnel, pour certaines expériences. Ils n'avaient que deux repas : à onze heures, et à dix-huit heures. L'androgyne haussa les épaules.

« Bon, tant pis, viens avec moi, tu me diras ce qui te fais envie. »

Le plus âgé se leva et sorti de la pièce. Son invité resta dans le lit encore quelques instants, profitant du confort qui s'offrait à lui, puis sortit à son tour en s'étirant. Il s'aperçut à ce moment-là que sa chemise blanche et sale avait été troquée par un long t-shirt à manches longues, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Le fait que l'homme aie pu le voir nu ne le fit cependant pas rougir.

Haku se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Zabuza l'attendait.

« Alors, j'ai pas grand-chose, mais tu peux choisir.

-Je... Je prendrais la même chose que vous...

-Tu peux m'tutoyer t'sais ! J'aime pas la politesse, c'est pour les coincés. Ça te va des oeufs au bacon?

-Jamais goûté... »

Silence.

« Bon, soit tu viens de Mars, soit... Soit rien, même les nouveaux-nés savent ce que c'est, le bacon ! »

Silence. Zabuza poussa un long soupir.

« Bon, deux fournées d'oeufs au bacon, alors. Assieds-toi. »

Haku obéit, gardant obstinément ses lèvres roses scellées. L'autre, de dos et affairé avec une poëlle, continua la « conversation » :

« Alors? Pourquoi t'étais seul et paumé hier?

-J'ai perdu mes amis.

-... Comment ça?

-On à été séparés et je me suis retrouvé seul. Il faut que je les retrouve.

-Je t'aiderais, alors, mais d'abord on va manger, t'es maigre comme un clou !

-Merci de votre aide...

-De rien, c'est tout naturel. Au fait, t'es pas malade? J'ai remarqué que t'étais gelé, hier. »

Silence. Zabuza se retint de tout commentaire, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ce petit était vraiment mystérieux et malgré toutes les répliques qu'il avait lancé, il s'inquiétait. Il était maigre, pâle, n'avait jamais entendu parler de petit-déjeuner, d'oeufs et de bacon, avait débarqué en guenilles qui sentaient les médicaments...

« D'ailleurs ! »

L'androgyne releva son regard noisette vers Zabuza, toujours de dos.

« C'est quoi ces médicaments que j'ai trouvé dans ta chemise? J'suis pas très doué en médecine mais ça ressemble pas à un médicament connu...

-Où sont-ils, ces médicaments, maintenant?

-Sur la table de nuit, dans la chambre. Mais c'est quoi?

-... De l'hémoostoisycha.

-Ouuuh là... Et ça soigne quoi?

-Ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est pour soigner la maladie d'un de mes amis, et je suis justement le seul à les avoir, donc s'il fait un malaise entre temps... Il... Il... Il va... »

Le petit poing d'Haku se referma et il fronça les sourcils. Il était presque sûr que c'était une équipe du laboratoire qui avait réussi à les séparer. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais si c'était le cas, il ne devait absolument pas rester chez Zabuza, ou celui-ci mourrait... Et Kimimaro mourrait aussi s'il ne le retrouvait pas rapidement. Était-il seul? Et Sasori et Gaara, est-ce qu'ils étaient en sécurité?

« Tiens, mange. »

L'androgyne se retrouva avec une assiette chaude et très appétissante devant les yeux, ce qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Cela sentait drôlement bon !

« Bon appétit.

-M-Merci... »

~•~

Naruto resserra le col de son manteau dans l'espoir de couvrir son menton, puis jeta un regard à Sasori qui le suivait sans un mot. Le rouquin semblait ailleurs, ses grands yeux noisettes perdus dans le vague, et sans doute dans des souvenirs peu agréables. Ne supportant pas de rester silencieux alors qu'il était accompagné, le blond lança :

« Alors... Vous venez de la forêt à un ou deux kilomètres de kilomètres d'ici, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Et toi et tes potes avez chacun un pouvoir bizarre.

-Oui. On pourrait ne pas en parler dans la rue?

-Ouais, ouais, désolé. Bon, tu aurais une vague idée de l'endroit où se trouvent tes amis?

-On a été séparés dans une petite rue, mais je ne saurais pas te dire laquelle.

-Pas grave, de toute façon il est très peu probable qu'ils soient restés au même endroit.

-Oui. »

Vraiment peu loquace, le Sasori, cela mettait Naruto très mal à l'aise. Il poussa finalement un long soupir, s'arrêta, et se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Tu devrais en parler aux autorités.

-Aux quoi? »

Naruto prit le temps d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

« La police, tu sais pas c'que c'est?

-Le mot m'est vaguement familier... Enfin... Je crois.

-Tu étais là-dedans pendant combien de temps?

-Difficile à dire, on n'avait pas trop la notion du temps. D'ailleurs, en quelle année sommes-nous?

-En... En... 2013. »

Le blond avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait momentanément oublié en quelle année il se trouvait. Sasori hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

« Quoi?

-Disons que c'est un peu bizarre...

-Je suppose, oui. On peut se remettre en route? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

~•~

« Asseyez-vous sur les tabourets là-bas. »

Kimimaro hocha la tête et aida Gaara qui dodelinait de la sienne à s'asseoir. Le rouquin bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, l'argenté le frappa sur la tête.

« Je vais vous préparer un café.

-... Merci. »

Mieux valait ne pas préciser qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était du café, non? Kimimaro toussa un bon coup, puis lança un petit sourire à l'enfant qui les regardait. Le petit brun le lui rendit.

« Alors, comment vous appelez-vous?, demanda la mère.

-Kimimaro. Et Gaara, répondit le premier cité. »

La brune hocha la tête et dit à son petit d'aller dans sa chambre, ce à quoi il obéit en faisant la moue. Trop mignon, le petit, vraiment trop mignon.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés dans cet état, vous deux?

-Eh bien... Gaara?

-Je suis là..., répondit-il en baillant. »

Kimimaro lui lança un regard inquiet, puis reprit sa phrase sans détacher ses orbes vertes de son ami aux cheveux rouges.

« C'est une longue histoire...

-Mais encore? Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

-... »

Le regard que lui lança Gaara signifiait très clairement qu'ils en doutaient. La femme leur envoya un regard étonné lui seyant tout à fait.

« Quoi, vous ne savez pas où vous êtes?

-Non, répondit le rouquin.

-Vous devez venir de très loin, pour ne pas connaître l'emblème de la famille Uchiha...

-Qui ça? »

Silence.

« D'où venez-vous?

-La forêt, pas loin d'ici. Enfin, je crois.

-C'est très proche, pourtant !

-Nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir, alors je ne sais pas trop, enfin... Gaara?

-Quoi?

-Hm.

-Comment ça, vous n'aviez pas le droit de sortir?

-C'était interdit, ils disaient qu'on pouvait s'enfuir.

-M'enfin, c'est déjà fait... »

La femme ouvrait grand ses beaux yeux noirs. Si elle comprenait bien ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était très grave, et elle devait absolument en parler à son mari ! Elle sursauta soudain quand Kimimaro fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, jusqu'à en recracher du sang.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais chercher des médicaments, attendez !

-Non, fit Gaara. Vous n'avez pas les bons, pour sa maladie... »

Il bailla en grand, et ses paupières se mirent à papillonner. La femme revint et servit un verre d'eau au malade.

« C'est très grave, ce que vous me dites. Je pense que vous allez rester ici pendant quelques jours...

-Non !, s'exclama Gaara. S'ils nous trouvent... Ils vous tuerons.

-Mais enfin, ici vous êtes dans la maison du chef de la plus grande organisation contre le crime organisé du pays... »

Gaara la regarda, totalement effaré.

« Et puis nous devons absolument nous procurer des... »

Il bailla.

« Médicaments pour Kim, ou c'est lui qui va mourir...

-J'en suis pas encore là, OK?

-... Tenez, vous cafés. Au fait, je m'appelle Uchiha Mikoto. »

Ladite Mikoto leur tendit deux tasses de café bien brûlant. Les deux jeunes hommes les prirent en lorgnant d'un oeil étrange cette boisson à la couleur bizarre. Enfin, c'était chaud, c'était déjà ça... Par contre, Kimimaro n'aimait pas du tout, mais pas du tout le goût de cette chose, comparé à Gaara qui but presque tout d'une traite. Il sentait que cela calmait _la chose_ qui essayait de le faire dormir pour se libérer, c'était parfait !

« Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez en détail ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Allons bon ! Je fais moi-même partie des enquêteurs, cela ne tombera pas dans une mauvaise oreille.

-... Eh bien, les gens là-bas appellent ça un laboratoire, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est..., commença Kimimaro. Ils nous font des choses. »

Les sourcils de Mikoto se froncèrent.

« Quel genre de choses...?

-Ça dépend des gens. Et des jours. Ils ont fait plein de test sur mes os, puis sur ma peau. C'est douloureux. Après, ils nous bourrent de morphine.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Je pourrais avoir une autre tasse, s'il vous plaît? »

La brune lorgna Gaara quelques instants puis finit par acquiescer et se leva en prenant la tasse tendue. Devant la cafetière, elle reprit.

« Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés là-bas?

-Aucune idée.

-... Hm... Je pourrais toujours chercher dans le registre des personnes disparues... Quel âge avez-vous?

-Aucune idée.

-Comment ça, vous ne savez pas?

-On ne voyait pas le dehors, on ne sait pas.

-Bon. C'est problématique... Vous vous rappelez l'année de votre arrivée?

-Non, répondit Kimimaro.

-Si, c'était en 1996, _la chose_ s'en rappelle, c'était écrit quand on est arrivés. »

_« La chose »_? Mikoto lança un regard interrogateur à sa cafetière, préférant ne pas poser directement la question aux deux jeunes hommes. Il était très probable que Gaara se soit développé une seconde personnalité à cause des traitements... Mais ça ne collait pas avec le fait qu'apparemment, cette « chose » était déjà là lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés la première fois dans le laboratoire. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit le rouquin qui s'en souvienne, mais qu'il ai « donné » ce souvenir à la « chose » qu'il disait abriter.

Sinon, il y avait toujours la solution de dire que ces deux-là venaient d'un hôpital psychiatrique, seulement, Mikoto n'avait jamais entendu parler de bâtiment du genre hors de la ville, et surtout dans la forêt... Donc, Gaara avait dut développer une seconde personnalité mais, se refusant à l'admettre, avait décrété que c'était une chose qu'il abritait contre son gré.

Pour Kimimaro, le problème était tout autre. Vu les quantités de sang qu'il avait recraché, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il continuait. La solution serait de le mettre sous perfusion, or leur passé de cobayes risquait de les handicaper pour les faire entrer dans l'hôpital. Sans doute qu'elle devrait faire amener une perfusion et du sang, et obliger Kimimaro à garder le lit pendant un temps. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, ses crises se multipliaient avec le froid.

La femme brune revint vers les deux jeunes hommes, tendant sa tasse de café à Gaara qui se jeta dessus, comme avide de le boire.

« Et comment vous avez réussi à vous enfuir?, demanda-t-elle.

-C'était vraiment de la chance. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça de la chance... »

L'argenté toussa, mais ce fut une quinte de toux tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Aussi, Gaara retourna à sa boisson. Il sentait déjà le café qui faisait son effet dans son cerveau et dans son corps, calmant _la chose_, et l'empêchant de le faire dormir. Un bon point.

« Développez?

-Un des gardes à essayé de violer Haku, encore... »

Les sourcils de Mikoto se froncèrent méchamment.

« Il n'a pas réussi à se contrôler, et le garde est mort.

-Comment ça?!

-Quand Haku est fatigué, la température de son corps devient très, très basse, et des fois, si on le touche trop longtemps, on meure de froid.

-Il y a quelque chose de très illogique, là-dedans. »

Et Mikoto, toute intelligente qu'elle était, n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Kimimaro et Gaara se concertèrent du regard, et finalement c'est le rouge qui reprit.

« Disons que... Si on était dans ce labo, c'est parce qu'on est... Euh... Différents.

-Différents dans quel sens?

-Eh bien... Différents, c'est tout. Bref, quand le garde est mort, Haku en a profité pour nous libérer, et nous sommes sortis. »

La femme Uchiha garda le silence, réfléchissant à vive allure. Il y avait réellement quelque chose de dérangeant dans les propos de l'argenté. Autant lorsqu'il disait qu'un garde avait manqué violé un patient que lorsqu'il disait qu'ils avaient des dons. Assise sur un tabouret en face des deux jeunes hommes, se frottant machinalement le menton du doigt et les yeux perdus dans le vague, une seule question franchit ses lèvres :

« Il y a quelque chose qui me taraude... _Pourquoi_ êtes-vous _différents_?

-Euh...

-Lorsque je m'endors, je suis pris de folie meurtrière. »

Kimimaro jeta un regard presque horrifié à son ami alors que Mikoto écarquillait les yeux.

« Enfin, les autres me l'ont dit.

-Il devient une bête... »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés, autant continuer.

« Au sens premier du terme.

-C'est... Impossible.

-Je contrôle mes os. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai contracté cette maladie. Pour Haku... Disons qu'il sait créer de la glace à partir de rien. Et Sasori...

-Il peut rajeunir ou vieillir son corps comme il le veut. »

L'Uchiha semblait avoir bugué. Ces deux-là étaient décidément totalement fous !

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !

-Les gardes avaient dit que les gens dehors ne comprendraient pas, ils avaient raison on dirait, soupira Gaara. On aurait bien pu vous montrer, mais si Kimimaro utilise ça, il... »

Le rouquin laissa sa phrase en suspend, en profitant pour boire une autre gorgée de ce café qu'il commençait décidément à beaucoup apprécier.

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Gaara, ce n'est pas un petit os qui fera quelque chose.

-Mais...

-Tu vois bien qu'elle ne nous croit pas. »

En même temps, pensa Mikoto, l'emsemble de leurs propos devenaient illogiques... Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à les croire ! Seulement, ces deux-là semblaient croire dur comme fer en leur dire. La brune sentait naître en elle un sentiment de peur. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre, mais son fils était encore jeune... Finalement, Gaara soupira faiblement, puis se concentra sur sa tasse, lapant les dernières gouttes de café qu'il y avait dedans. Cette chose avait décidément meilleur goût que ce que lui donnaient les scientifiques.

« Fais ce que tu veux, lança le rouquin. »

Kimimaro leva les yeux au ciel, puis tendit un doigt à la verticale, son coude toujours en appui sur la table. Et, sous les yeux sidérés, peut-être effrayés de Mikoto, un os en sortit. Cet os-là s'allongea et devint pointu. Ensuite, l'argenté le fit entrer à nouveau dans son doigt.

« Vous nous croyez, main... »

Il se remit à tousser et à cracher du sang, effrayant Gaara qui se précipita sur son ami.

« Kim? Kimimaro ! »

La crise passa rapidement. Essouflé, Kimimaro s'essuya le menton, tâchant sa main d'encore plus de sang. L'Uchiha se secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Ces deux jeunes hommes avaient donc raison? De telles choses pouvaient exister? Bon. Elle devait relativiser. Le plus important pour l'instant était d'appeler l'hôpital et de clouer Kimimaro dans un lit avec une perfusion de sang. Ensuite, la seconde difficulté serait de pouvoir approvisionner Gaara en café... Et le dernier problème, mais pas des moindres, serait de réussir à convaincre Fugaku son mari de leur permettre de rester ici.

Bah, si Kimimaro lui montrait son petit sketch, il devrait accepter. De plus, Mikoto savait que son épou ne laisserait jamais ce genre d'agissements clandestins et inhumains continuer sur son terrain de chasse. Sur ces bonnes pensées, mais se sentant légèrement nauséeuse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son sac, dans lequel se trouvait son téléphone.

« Bien. Vous allez rester ici. Sasuke? Chéri? Descends, tu veux? »

Rapidement, l'enfant descendit les escalier pour débouler en trombe dans la pièce, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage aux joues encore rebondies.

« Ouiiii?

-Mène ces jeunes gens dans une chambre et redescends tout de suite.

-D'accord ! »

Kimimaro et Gaara se levèrent pour suivre l'enfant, tandis que Mikoto téléphonait à l'hôpital de la ville.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Cul-cou tout le monde ! Je reviens en force avec le troisième chapitre de Enchaînés plus le premier chapitre d'un autre truc... Et pas le suivant de Mission d'Infiltration :') Bref, aux lecteurs d'Enchaînés, sachez que j'ai lu vos commentaires et qu'il me font très plaisir, et que comme je viens de rentrer de vacances, j'suis trop fatiguée pour y répondre (vive les larves) donc je vous dit à tous : MERCI J'VOUS NEM :insérezdeuxoutroiscoeursici:**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. Il y a peu de temps, alors qu'ils cherchaient les amis de Sasori, celui-ci s'était brusquement stoppé. Ils se trouvaient alors dans une petite rue vide près de l'endroit où il avait été séparé des autres. Lorsque le blond s'était retourné pour voir ce que traficotait le rouquin, il l'avait trouvé les yeux écarquillés, une lueur de folie dans ses prunelles brunes cernées de longs cils. Mais il avait également l'air perdu, peut-être en colère.

Puis il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, qui était passé de vingt-six à dix ans, puis de dix à quarante, puis de quarante à un peu moins de la dizaine. Et il s'était mit à pleurer.

« Hey, hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas...?, tenta le médecin, peu habitué à ce que quelqu'un pleure dans ses bras – encore moins un enfant, et encore moins un enfant qui normalement avait son âge. »

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une suite de sanglots, que Sasori tenta comme il pouvait de contrôler. Après encore une ou deux minutes, les pleurs s'étaient stoppés, et le rouquin semblait avoir reprit le contrôle. Il s'essuya les yeux, et retrouva son apparence de la vingtaine, en quittant les bras de Naruto. Naruto qui était toujours sidéré, comme si son cerveau était complètement bloqué. Sasori détourna le regard, quelques traces de larmes maculant encore ses joues. L'une de ses mains blanches passa dans ses cheveux.

« Hm.

-Euh... Il vient d'se passer quoi là?

-Rien.

-Hey oh j'ai un diplôme de psychologie, je sais c'que c'est une crise de panique... Même si la tienne était vraiment bizarre ! »

La main qui ébourriffait les cheveux rouges retomba mollement sur le sol.

« Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Chose qui est...? »

Sasori ne répondit pas, se contentant pour le moment de river son regard noisette encore un peu mouillé sur le blond. Un air nostalgique et doux sembla les habiter un instant, mais cette chaleur fut bien vite remplacée par la froideur habituelle du rouquin.

« Rien.

-P'tain...

-Et tu la fermes, pour les larmes. J'ai tendance à changer de comportement en fonction de mon âge corporel. C'est tout.

-Hm... Ouais. Euh... Viens, on reprend les recherches. T'es sûr de pas vouloir aller voir les flics? J'suis un pote à la famille...

-Non. »

Naruto soupira, puis se releva, incitant Sasori à faire de même.

« Sinon, t'aurais pas une idée de là où ils peuvent être?

-Cachés.

-Mouais. Ça m'aide pas.

-Haku aime les endroits froids. Gaara ira dans un endroit qui l'empêchera de dormir, et Kimimaro... Kimimaro est tellement naïf qu'il suivrait n'importe qui qui lui proposerait de l'aider. »

Naruto hocha la tête, déterminé.

« Pourquoi Gaara voudrait-il ne pas dromir? Clinophobie?

-... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Peur du sommeil. »

Sasori prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Je ne sais pas s'il à peur de dormir, en tout cas il sait qu'il _ne doit pas_ dormir.

-Pourquoi?

-Sinon, _la chose_ se libère. »

Le blond était en train de perdre pied.

« Quelle « chose »?

-Ça tue des gens.

-... Euh... Comme un Loup-Garou?

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Loup-Garou? »

Naruto soupira. Décidément, ce n'était pas facile.

« C'est une légende. Tu sais ce qu'est une légende, quand même? »

Sasori hocha la tête. Naruto se retint de pousser un soupir soulagé.

« Des personnes qui, les soirs de pleine lune, se transforment en hybrides mi-loups mi-hommes, et qui tuent n'importe quelle personne passe devant eux. C'est un mythe qui date d'une vieille époque, en campagne les assassins ne pouvaient rien voir car il n'y avait pas de lumière, ils attendaient la pleine lune pour être éclairés et pouvoir tuer.

-Comme Kiba. »

Le blond se bloqua complètement, pour deux raisons. D'abord, Sasori avait lâché comme un rien qu'il connaissait une personne qui serait un Loup-Garou, ce qui n'était pas rien. Deuxièmement...

« Kiba... Kiba comment?

-Comment ça, « Kiba comment »?

-Son nom de famille, c'est bien Inuzuka?

-Je ne sais pas, on a pas de nom de famille.

-Est-ce qu'il a des triangles rouges sur les joues?!

-Oui. »

Deuxièmement car Kiba Inuzuka était son meilleur ami et qu'il était censé avoir perdu la vie il y a plusieurs années. Complètement déboussolé, Naruto s'adossa au mur. Il sentait des sueurs froides dans son dos. Kiba était vivant? Enfermé dans un laboratoire? Un lycanthrope?!

« Tu le connais?

-On a grandit ensemble... Puis il est mort...

-Non, pas encore. Enfin, il l'est à moitié, ils le bourrent de drogues pour qu'il ne tue personne. Comment tu as pu devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme lui? Il est complètement fou et même quand il fait jour il essaie de tuer absolument tout le monde. »

Non... Kiba n'était pas comme ça... Kiba était un gentil petit gars, toujours souriant et toujours prêt à suivre Naruto dans ses conneries d'enfant. Ils avaient le même âge, s'étaient rencontrés en maternelle et ne s'étaient plus décollés depuis... Et Kiba avait toujours été un enfant gentil et sympathique !

« C'est pas possible...

-Si ça l'est, il a essayé de tuer D... Deidara. »

Malgré sa tristesse, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, ceci mêlé à la surprise d'apprendre que Kiba était en vie, Naruto sut déceler un certain malaise dans la voix normalement lointaine du rouquin. Un malaise qu'il n'avait pas eu jusqu'alors et qui n'avait touché que le mot « Deidara ».

« Qui est Deidara? »

Sasori sembla surprit que Naruto posa la question.

« C'est... Un autre patient. Il est né malformé... Avec une bouche dans chaque main, ainsi qu'une sur la poitrine, en plus de celle sur le visage... »

La seule chose que put penser Naruto fut un « berk » retentissant. Mais Sasori semblait bizarre, maintenant qu'il parlait de cette personne.

« Il est très beau, avec un corps androgyne, comme Haku... Et comme pour Haku, beaucoup essaient de le violer. »

Cette fois, c'était de la colère que Naruto décelait dans la voix de Sasori.

« Surtout ce... Ce sale connard...

-Tu aimes ce Deidara? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

« Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec toi et tes amis, dans ce cas? »

Le rouquin sembla prit de malaise.

« Ils étaient en train de faire des expériences sur lui. Les autres n'ont pas voulu attendre. La seule fois... Où j'acceptais d'attendre quelqu'un... »

Le poing pâle et maigre du rouquin vint frapper le mur.

« Je les hais tous...

-Calme-toi. On va retrouver tes amis. »

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Naruto. Une petite lumière qui lui disait que si Kiba avait été enlevé pour subir des expériences, et qu'on l'avait fait passer pour mort, il était fort probable que d'autres personnes aient subi le même sort. Et aussi, si Haku était aussi séduisant que ce que le blond avait comprit, s'il restait seul dans la rue, il risquait fort de se faire abuser. Autant de raisons qui poussèrent Naruto à attraper le poignet de Sasori pour le traîner jusqu'à la demeure des Uchiha.

~•~

« T'es sûr qu'c'était par là? Y a qu'des rues mal famées par ici, j'connais l'endroit. »

Haku lança un regard à Zabuza. Malgré ses airs de brute épaisse, il était gentil, quoique un peu bourru. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens chez lui, et encore moins des enfants. Le petit androgyne rougit légèrement. Zabuza lui avait dit, mot pour mot « J'pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens ici, surtout des p'tits gars aussi mignons. ».

Ce qui faisait relativement plaisir au jeune homme, c'était que Zabuza lui avait dit ça... Sans essayer de le toucher. Tous, au laboratoire, voulaient toujours le violer, à chaque tournant de couloir. Et c'était pareil pour Deidara. Mais Deidara, lui, avait son fidèle protecteur, Sasori... Haku lui, n'avait pas grand-monde, excepté un Gaara souvent sous le coup de la morphine et un Kimimaro rendu faible par les expériences sur son corps déjà malmené par les pertes de sang. Heureusement, Haku savait se défendre seul... Même si ça marchait assez rarement.

« Hey p'tit gars, ça va? »

Haku reconnecta à la réalité.

« T'avais l'air perdu dans des pensées pas forcément joyeuses. »

De toute façon, Haku pouvait compter ses souvenirs joyeux sur une main qui ne possédait pas tout ses doigts.

« Je suis désolé de vous embêter comme ça.

-Mais non ! T'inquiète, ça m'fait plaisir. »

Les dents de Zabuza étaient étrangement pointues, comme celles de Suigetsu et Kisame, deux autres personnes enfermées au laboratoire...

« Quoi? C'est mes dents qui t'font bizarre?

-Ah... Non, j'ai l'habitude... Deux personnes étaient comme ça de là d'où je viens... »

Zabuza sembla tiquer à cette information.

« Des gens comment?

-Comment ça?

-Ils s'appellent comment, ces deux types dont tu m'parles?

-Kisame-san et Suigetsu-san. »

Le grand baraqué s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vivement vers Haku, pour le saisir par les épaules. Il avait un air étrange peint sur le visage, à la fois surpris, impatient, et peut-être même un certain refus de croire à la réalité.

« T'es pas sérieux?!

-Aïe..., fut la seule chose que put articuler Haku lorsque ces deux imposantes mains vinrent serrer ses épaules frêles et délicates. »

Zabuza, se rendant compte - un peu tard – qu'il faisait mal au petit brun avec sa poigne de fer, déserra sa prise sans pour autant retirer ses grosses patasses.

« Tu connais Sui et Kisa?!

-Euh... O-oui...

-On m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts !

-Qui sont-ils, pour vous...?

-Mes cousins. »

Haku parut surprit de cette révélation. Aucun des trois ne se ressemblaient beaucoup, à part pour ces dents affutées comme celles d'un requin et cette capacité à manier l'eau, capacité que les deux ne contrôlaient pas de la même façon.

« Va falloir qu'tu m'explique d'où tu débarque, p'tit gars. Parce qu'on m'a dit que Kisa était mort y a au moins huit ans, et cinq ans pour Sui-chan.

-Non... Ils ne le sont pas... »

Le plus petit se retint de rajouter un « pas encore », car Suigetsu était détesté par l'une des scientifiques, Karin. Et être détesté par Karin, lorsqu'on est enfermé dans ce laboratoire, n'était pas une chose des plus formidables... A chaque fois que Suigetsu sortait de ses « entrevues » avec la rouquine, il était en sang, couvert de bleus, et il boîtait souvent, aussi. Haku détestait cette femme un peu plus que les autres scientifiques.

« D'où est-ce que vous v'nez, toi et tes potes?

-De... D'un laboratoire... Même si je ne sais pas bien ce que c'est... On nous y a enfermé, avec plein d'autres gens...

-Quoi?!

-Parce que nous avons des dons spéciaux... Alors, certaines personnes font des expériences sur nous, pour savoir d'où ça peut venir... Ou si c'est possible de recréer ces dons. »

Zabuza cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'espoir de comprendre quelque chose au baratin de l'androgyne.

« T'es sûr qu'c'est pas dans ta tête, tout ça? »

Haku hocha négativement la tête. Du coin de l'oeil, il avisa une canette vide qui traînait par terre. Il la ramassa, et revint vers Zabuza qui était toujours aussi stupéfait.

« Regardez. »

La canette se couvrit lentement d'une pellicule de gel, qui durcit, devenant du verglas, puis de la vraie glace. Bientôt, cette couche gelée prit de l'épaisseur.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Puis, quand Haku lâcha l'objet, la glace fondit à une vitesse ahurissante, ne laissant sur le sol qu'une flaque d'eau froide.

« C'est quoi ça?!

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours eu ce don...

-Tu veux pas m'dire que Kisa et Sui ont le même genre de... « Don »?!

-Si... Si. Ils peuvent manier l'eau... Kisame-san peut la créer... Et Suigetsu-san se transformer en eau, ou se mélanger avec.

-Ooouuuuuh là putain ça va mettre un temps avant que j'arrive à croire qu'c'est vrai.

-Ça l'est, pourtant...

-Et tes potes sont pareils, j'suppose? »

Haku hocha simplement la tête. Zabuza lui, poussa un long soupira en masquant quelques instants son visage hâlé de sa grande main.

« Bon. On s'remet en marche, ça m'changera les idées.

-D'accord. »

Haku, se laissant guider par Zabuza, reprit sa marche. Il s'était installé un silence pesant, durant lequel le petit androgyne se demanda s'il avait bien fait de dire tout ceci à Zabuza. Au laboratoire, les chercheurs avaient dit que les gens à l'extérieur ne pourraient pas comprendre... Était-ce vrai? Si Zabuza ne comprenait pas, et qu'il le rejettait... Haku se retrouverait complètement seul, perdu. Et s'il ne mourait pas dans la rue, il se ferait sans doute soit choper par des inconnus qui l'abuseraient puis, peut-être, le tueraient ou le laisserait crever, soit attraper par les scientifiques puis ramené au laboratoire...

Et là, ce serait Kimimaro qui rendrait l'âme. Haku frissona à cette pensée, lui qui d'habitude ne sentait pas la morsure du froid, même le plus extrême.

« Hey Zabuza !, lança une voix masculine assez désagréable aux douces oreilles du petit brun. »

Les deux lancèrent un regard vers la direction du bruit : deux hommes d'environ l'âge de Zabuza s'approchaient. Ils portaient la casquette à l'envers avec de gros manteaux rembourrés, et aux capuches couvertes de fausse fourrure. L'un avait une cigarette au bec.

« Kestu fous là? Et c'est qui c'te gamine?, lança celui qui n'avait pas de cigarette.

-Elle est vachement mignone en plus. Me dit pas qu'tu voulais la garder pour toi tout seul? »

Celui à la cigarette se fit fusiller de deux regards assassins, venant de son collègue et de Zabuza. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir.

« Dégagez, on est occupés.

-J'me doute bien, vous deux dans une ruelle vide... On s'demande c'que t'avais en tête, hein?

-Ida, lança froidement l'autre. Y a que toi qui à ce genre de pensées, alors ta gueule. »

Sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte, Haku s'était rapproché de Zabuza. L'homme sans cigarette lança un sourire à l'androgyne.

« Fais pas gaffe à c'con, c't'un gros pervers mais il t'fera rien. »

Le petit brun se méfiait, instinctivement, plus de celui qui avait l'air gentil que de ce Ida. La première fois qu'il avait été violé, le chercheur s'était caché sous des airs doux, gentils et prévenants...

« Zabuza, fit Ida. C'soir on fait une virée à moto. Tu viens?

-Nan.

-Ooh, maintenant qu'tu t'es trouvé une p'tite copine tu veux plus nous voir? C'toujours sympa.

-En même temps, moi aussi j'préfererais passer du temps avec c'te petite plutôt qu'avec toi...

-Oï Homare ! »

Pendant que les deux continuaient à se lancer des piques, Zabuza soupira, empoigna Haku par le poignet et l'obligea ainsi à le suivre, prenant congé d'Ida et Homare. Ils se contentèrent de les saluer, Ida continuant de pester.

« Ce... C'étaient vos amis, Zabuza-san?, demanda faiblement Haku lorsqu'ils furent éloignés.

-Mouais, on va dire. Je traîne avec une bande de motards de ville.

-De quoi?

-... »

Toujours aussi sidéré qu'Haku ne connaisse rien de rien à la vie, Zabuza se lança dans une explication qu'il essaya de fair simple. Il n'était pas très doué pour expliquer... Ou pour parler, tout simplement.

« Disons... Un groupe de gens qui passent leur life sur des motos...

-C'est quoi des motos?

-Raaah mais ! Le truc sur lequel j't'ai ramené hier.

-Oh.

-Normalement, les motards, ça parcourt les routes du pays. Nous on reste là, mais le nom « motards de ville » faisait classe, on l'a gardé. Je sais pas vraiment si ces deux-là sont des potes mais en tout cas j'passe mes journées avec eux, ouais. »

Zabuza s'arrêta soudain.

« Au fait...?

-Oui?

-Tu sais où il est, c'labo'?

-Oui, dans la forêt...

-Bon, ben, viens avec moi. »

Le grand brun traîna le plus petit dans un enchevêtrement de rues qui finalement menèrent sur une artère bien plus fréquentée. Haku se laissa traîner, appréhendant quelque peu la suite à cause de ses nombreuses expriences sexuelles non consenties.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les p'tits namis ! Juste au cas-ou, c'est dans ce chapitre que le rating M prend place ^^ **

**Bwef, bonne lecture~**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto (aka le Dieu Parfait et Sadique)**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Kimimaro se sentait légèrement mieux, là, allongé dans un lit qui sentait autre chose que les médicaments et le sang - c'était une odeur douce qu'il ne connaissait pas -, et avec une perfusion qui lui rendait du sang. Il ne savait pas comment Mikoto avait put se procurer tout cela aussi vite mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était au chaud et ne pensait pas faire dre crise de sitôt.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

L'argenté se rassurait en se disant que Gaara ne s'endormirait pas. La brune leur avait assuré qu'avec trois cafés à la suite, il n'aurait pas sommeil avant longtemps, et ce serait plus long encore puisque Gaara, en plus d'être insomniaque, s'était habitué à ne pas dormir de plusieurs semaines.

Le rouge et lui étaient installés dans la chambre que leur avait donné Sasuke. C'était plus grand, beaucoup plus grand que leurs « chambres » du laboratoire, ça sentait bon et il y avait des meubles avec des décorations. Ils n'ouvraient pas la bouche. En bas, dans le salon, des gens discutaient – et discutaient fort. C'étaient Mikoto et Fugaku, son mari. Sasuke leur avait expliqué que son papa n'était pas très gentil et ne rentrait pas beaucoup à la maison. Le petit semblait détester son père, car d'après ses dires, Fugaku ne le traitait que comme un étranger depuis que son frère était parti de la maison.

Ce fut lorsque Sasuke leur dit qu'il avait un grand frère qu'un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Kimimaro, mais celui-ci était encore un peu étourdi par la perte de son sang, alors il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir à cette question.

Rapidement, on entendit des pas grimper les escaliers, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme grand et robuste à l'air pas très engageant.

« Fugaku !, cria Mikoto qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Vous, là. Ma femme me dit des choses peu croyables sur votre sujet ! Expliquez-vous sur le champ !

-Calme-toi ! Je t'ai dit que Kimimaro – le jeune homme aux cheveux gris – peut te montrer, si tu es sceptique ! A ton avis, j'y aurais cru, moi?!

-Tch ! Je veux des preuves visuelles et palpables, pas des dires. »

A l'entrée de Fugaku, Sasuke s'était tassé contre le mur, près du visage pâle et cerné de Kimimaro. L'argenté lança un regard à Gaara, qui hocha la tête. Alors, il fit la même chose que plus tôt devant Mikoto, laissant Fugaku complètement perplexe.

« C'est bon?, le nargua la brune. Tu as ta preuve maintenant?

-Oui, c'est bon ! Pas besoin de me regarder de haut comme ça ! »

Puis, à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes :

« Mikoto m'a répété ce que vous lui avez dit. Je vais mener des recherches dans la forêt, mais je veux plus de détails.

-Ça va être compliqué..., fit sombrement Gaara. Nous nous sommes enfuis rapidement... Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui nous entourait. Sasori seul pourrait vous donner des informations, il a une mémoire vraiment effrayante...

-Sasori est un de vos amis?

-Oui.

-Je vais aussi faire appeler un portraitiste pour les recherches. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. C'était apparemment une bonne, qui annonça l'arrivée d'un certain « Uzumaki-san. » Avec un soupir, Fugaku rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas le temps de recevoir, ce à quoi la femme répondit que d'après ce Uzumaki, il s'agissait d'une importante affaire et qu'il était accompagné. Devançant son mari, Mikoto ordonna à la bonne d'aller ouvrir.

« Je vais m'occuper de Naruto-kun, Fugaku. Ne soit pas trop brusque.

-Hm. »

Mikoto descendit, accompagnée de Sasuke, laissant Kimimaro et Gaara seuls avec son mari. En bas, la brune se retrouva face à ce charmant blond qui fut un excellent ami de son fils aîné. Celui-était accompagné d'un inconnu pâle et quand même maigre, aux cheveux aussi rouges que ceux de Gaara et aux yeux mornes et bruns.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naruto-kun?

-Eh bien... C'est à propos d'une histoire d'enlèvement.

-Oui?

-Disons que c'est compliqué et tiré par les cheveux.

-C'est étrange que ce soit toi qui dise cela... »

Naruto haussa les épaules. Celui aux cheveux rouges ne bougeait pas, cependant Mikoto était sûre de déceler au fond de ses prunelles une haine sourde et brûlante, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Assieds-toi et explique, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Naruto obéit et suivit Mikoto et Sasuke, qui lui souriait en lui tenant la main, vers le canapé. Sasori fit également de même mais préféra rester debout. La brune cru discerner que cette haine grandissait un peu plus dans les orbes brunes.

« Hm... Tu te souviens de Kiba Inuzuka?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Il était vraiment gentil et très mignon.

-Il n'est pas mort. »

Il fallut un temps pour que Mikoto capte l'information. Lorsque Naruto disait les choses avec cette conviction, c'était qu'il était sûr de lui, sûr à deux cent pour cents.

« Comment ça?

-C'est là que ça devient compliqué... Apparemment il serait retenu dans un labo bizarre dans la forêt et...

-Un laboratoire dans la forêt?! »

Naruto sursauta vivement lorsque Mikoto haussa la voix.

« O-oui... T'as des informations?

-Peu, mais oui. »

Le regard de la femme aux cheveux noirs se riva sur l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges. Elle fut surprise de toute cette haine qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de cet homme. Et cette haine était dirigée vers elle, mais surtout sur Sasuke...

« Chéri, monte dans ta chambre.

-Mais... !

-Tout de suite. »

Le petit brun obéit avec réticence, mais seulement après avoir eu un bisou de Naruto. Ra ssurée, Mikoto regarda à nouveau l'inconnu qui semblait tant la détester, et pour une raison dont elle n'arrivait même pas à percevoir l'ombre.

« Vous êtes un ami de Kimimaro-kun et Gaara-kun? »

Là par contre, le rouquin sembla tiquer.

« Oui. »

Sa voix était froide. Vraiment très froide. Et sèche. Naruto, avec une tête d'abruti fini, regardait tour à tour Mikoto et Sasori.

« Bah Mikoto, tu connais ses potes?

-Je les ai récupérés ce matin dans une ruelle.

-T'entends ça Sasori? C'est cool non?

-Tu es Sasori? C'est parfait, on va avoir besoin de toi.

-Non. »

C'était un refus parfaitement catégorique.

« Oh que si. Gaara-kun à dit que tu étais le seul qui pouvait te souvenir à peu près du chemin que vous avez emprunté pour sortir. Donc, tu vas nous aider.

-Non.

-Sasori... »

Ce dernier riva son regard sur Naruto. Il avait reprit un air sérieux.

« Ici, tu es dans la maison des enquêteurs les plus doués du pays. Ils luttent contre les mafias, les contrebandiers, tout ce qui touche au crime organisé. Donc, tu es dans le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir retrouver Haku, le laboratoire, et Deidara. »

Sasori lui envoya un regard assassin. Naruto osait se servir de l'argument qui le ferait toujours flancher : Deidara. Avec ça, Sasori était obligé d'accepter.

« … Bien. Je veux voir Gaara et Kimimaro d'abord.

-C'est compréhensible... Venez, on monte. »

Mikoto se leva de nouveau et invita les deux garçons à faire de même. Ils la suivirent à l'étage, dans une chambre quelconque.

« Fugaku ! Le portraitiste aura un peu moins de travail ! »

L'imposant Uchiha se retourna.

« Gaara-kun, Kimimaro-kun, vous avez de la chance, je crois.

-Sasori... !, s'exclama Kimimaro. »

Avec un sourire, Gaara se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

« Tu m'as l'air en forme.

-Hm. Kimimaro, ça va?

-Bien mieux.

-Donc, c'est toi Sasori?, lança Fugaku. »

Sans se retourner, Sasori hocha simplement la tête. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Kimimaro et Gaara de remarquer ce regard haineux que lançait Sasori au mari de Mikoto, bien que celui-ci ne puisse pas le voir. Ce regard renforça alors le doute qui s'était insinué dans l'esprit embrumé de Kimimaro, ce qui le fit redoubler d'effort pour se concentrer sur les visages de ses hôtes.

« Parfait ! Tu vas nous indiquer, comme tu le peux, l'endroit où se trouve ce laboratoire. Si on te montre une carte, tu sauras te retrouver?

-Non. »

C'était encore ce « non » froid, distant et effayant. Si Gaara commençait à comprendre, Kimimaro avait peur de la suite.

« Baaah on peut toujours lui montrer des photos satellites, proposa Naruto. Ce sera pas parfait mais...

-Oui, c'est une idée.

-Avant tout, s'interposa le mari, il faut que vous nous donniez toutes les informations sur ce laboratoire. La bonne va nous apporter des chaises, comme Kimimaro ne peut pas bouger. »

Kimimaro lança un regard à Sasori. Il avait comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami et redoutait ce qu'il était capable de faire. Gaara lui aussi semblait en arriver à la même conclusion que son ami aux cheveux argentés.

« Sasori..., entama Kimimaro. Je sais ce que tu penses. Calme-toi. Ils n'ont rien fait.

-De quoi parlez-vous?, demanda Mikoto.

-Rien, répondit sèchement Sasori. »

Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence.

« Au fait...?, demanda Naruto, gêné. Je peux rester ou c'est d'ordre policier?

-Non, tu peux rester, répondit Fugaku. »

Après quelques minutes, comme l'avait dit Fugaku, les chaises étaient apportées et tous étaient assis. Mikoto, son mari et Naruto d'un côté, Kimimaro, Gaara et Sasori de l'autre, bien que le dernier se fut installé un peu à l'écart.

« Bien, fit la voix grave et perçante du mari Uchiha. D'abord, j'aimerais que vous nous donniez le noms des prisonniers qui étaient avec vous. Et leur âge.

-Euh..., fit Kimimaro. Pour l'âge, ça va être compliqué...

-Ils étaient privés de tout contact avec l'extérieur, informa Mikoto. »

Fugaku soupira.

« Tant pis, trouvez un moyen. Alors?

-Il y avait Deidara... »

Sasori trembla imperceptiblement, comme Kimimaro lorsqu'il énonça le nom suivant, qui fut « Juugo ».

« Il y avait aussi Suigetsu... Kisame... Ino, Tayuya... Kidômaru, Yamato, Hinata...

-Et Kiba, rajouta Sasori froidement. »

Naruto fut prit de malaise. Au fur et à mesure que les noms étaient dictés, Mikoto les écrivait sur un bloc-note.

« C'est tout ceux dont je me souviens, il y en a d'autres... Par contre, pour les âges...

-Deidara à peu près notre âge, je crois..., continua Gaara. Juugo est un peu plus âgé... Tayuya est plus jeune... Comme Suigetsu... Kiba et Ino ont notre âge, sans doute... Hinata aussi... Kisame est plus âgé.

-Kiba, c'est Kiba Inuzuka, informa sombrement Naruto. »

Si Fugaku fut surprit de la nouvelle, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Une fois que sa femme eut noté toutes les informations données, elle posa la question suivante.

« Et vous connaissez le nom de ceux qui vous ont séquestrés?

-Quelques uns..., répondit Gaara.

-Malheureusement, renchérit froidement Sasori. »

Son homolgue aux cheveux roux lui lança un regard. Sasori avait toujours autant de haine dans les yeux, et Gaara pensait comprendre pourquoi. Mais lui n'arrivait pas à haïr ces gens uniquement par ressemblance.

« Il y avait Yakushi... C'est son nom de famille, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça... Il supervise un peu tout...

-Yakushi, le nom me dit quelque chose..., fit vaguement Naruto.

-Karin, Gai, Sakura..., continua Kimimaro.

-Kankuro, fit Gaara à sa suite. Ebiso...

-Itachi, rajouta Sasori, tombé complètement dans la haine à la simple prononciation de ce nom qu'il haïssait tant. »

D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à réagir à l'entente de ce nom : Naruto sembla avoir un haut-le-coeur, Fugaku ouvrit grand ses yeux, Mikoto lâcha son bloc-note et Sasuke ouvrit la porte à la volée, ses grands yeux noirs pleins de larmes. Sasori eut un rire jaune.

« Je savais qu'il était de votre famille..., murmra-t-il, totalement en colère. »

Gaara, ayant peur de la suite, se tint près à se lever. Étrangement, ce fut Mikoto qui se reprit la première. Elle ramassa son bloc-note et son stylo, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, puis elle attira Sasuke contre elle. Ses yeux menaçaient de libérer des larmes.

« I-Itachi..., marmota Naruto, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Il peut s'agir d'un autre Itachi..., fit Mikoto, peu sûre d'elle. »

Mais Kimimaro hocha négativement la tête, brisant tout leurs espoirs. Les larmes de Mikoto dévalèrent ses joues telle une cascade, alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux fixés dans le vague, un sourire jaune courbant ses lèvres.

« Grand, fin, cheveux noirs, attachés en queue basse, yeux noirs, deux cicatrices sur le visage, cracha Sasori du même ton que s'il décrivait un monticule de cadavres de cafards visqueux et en décomposition. Un salopard. »

Le poing de Sasori tremblait, prêt à frapper quiconque prendrait la défense d'Itachi.

« Mais... Itachi a... Toujours été..., balbutia Naruto. Gentil... Je le connais depuis l'enfance... Jamais il... Ne pourrait faire ça... Il...

-IL N'EST QU'UN SALOPARD QUI OSE VIOLER ET HUMILIER DEIDARA DEVANT MOI ET TOUS LES AUTRES ! »

Sous le coup de cette immense colère qui lui consumait le coeur, Sasori s'était levé. Sa chaise tomba au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Un air au bord de la démence avait envahit son visage d'habitude si morne. Gaara bondit et s'accrocha à ses épaules dans l'espoir de le calmer, tandis que les pleurs de Mikoto redoublaient et que Fugaku laissait aussi échapper quelques larmes.

De tristesse, de déception ou de colère, on ne le savait pas.

Naruto lui se sentait particulièrement nauséeux, il dut se retenir aux bords de la chaise pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Itachi avait toujours été présent pour lui, l'avait réconforté quand ça n'allait pas, l'avait aidé à s'affirmer, lui avait donné des conseils lorsqu'il bûchait sur ses travaux de médecine... Pour lui, Itachi avait toujours été un modèle, un exemple à suivre, la perfection incarnée. Apprendre ça, dans ces cironcstances... Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il s'y refusait totalement. Le Itachi qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais fait ça à personne.

« C'est faux..., répéta-t-il, sa voix devenant chevrotante. »

Il avait l'impression que sa tête était légère. Trop légère. Le visage de Sasori se para d'un rictus moqueur.

« Ah oui, tu crois? Je pourrais te raconter en détail la fois où il m'a attaché sur une chaise, qu'il à ligoté Deidara les mains dans le dos, et où il l'a élargit avec toutes sortes de choses... Comme des concombres, par exemple ! »

Mikoto ordonna à son fils de sortir, mais Sasuke refusa catégoriquement, toujours en pleurs. En désespoir de cause, sa mère lui boucha les oreilles. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de demander à Sasori d'arrêter, et Fugaku, d'habitude si autoritaire, restait parfaitement silencieux... Comme déconnecté de la réalité. Sans doute valait-il mieux pour lui que ce soit le cas, au moins n'entendrait-il pas les récits de Sasori...

« Ou la fois où l'a violé devant nous tous, plus les scientifiques, pendant l'appel? »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux de Sasori s'emplissaient de larmes. Ni Kimimaro, ni Gaara ne firent de remarques. Oui, Sasori avait déjà pleuré devant eux. Pas de grosses larmes, justes quelques échappées, chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper Itachi et qu'il était contraint de voir son Deidara molesté devant lui.

« Il s'arrange toujours pour que je puisse voir... Et c'est le seul à qui il fait ça.

-Sasori, murmura Kimimaro. Tais-toi. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Et tu leur fais du mal à eux. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec Itachi.

-Ils lui ressemblent trop... C'est de votre faute, vous n'avez pas voulu l'attendre ! »

Gaara resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Sasori.

« Si on ne l'avait pas fait, nous n'aurions pas pu sortir.

-Mais maintenant que je ne suis plus là... Deidara...

-Nous allons retrouver ce laboratoire infâme !, lança soudain Fugaku. »

Son intervention surprit tellement les autres personnes que Naruto sorti de sa léthargie et Mikoto sursauta violemment. Son épou avait l'air décidé, mais la brune savait qu'au fond de lui, il pleurait toujours. Leur fils aîné était parti si brusquement...

« S'il agit vraiment ainsi, Itachi n'est pas mon fils. Je ne veux pas d'un homme pareil au sein de la famille Uchiha. Et je ne tolèrerais pas que de telles choses se déroulent à a peine deux kilomètres de cette ville ! »

Décidé comme il l'était, Mikoto n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'avenir de ce fils que Fugaku venait de rejeter – et qu'il devait déjà détester de toute son âme.

~•~

Il n'avait plus mal qu'à un seul endroit : les yeux. A dire vrai, il ne sentait plus le reste de son corps... Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, qui sait? A reposer nu sur un sol froid, l'anus en miette, sans aucune force dans les jambes... Cette lumière l'aveuglait. Il avait peut-être les yeux clos, mais la sensation n'était pas différente. Avait-il mal à la gorge, aussi? C'était fort probable. Il avait beaucoup crié pendant deux jours.

Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles ne couvrit pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il n'essaya même pas de bouger la tête contre le sol dur et froid : une seule personne venait lui rendre visite. Son menton fut relevé, mais il gardait les yeux fermés. Ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient pas, pas pour voir encore ce visage qu'il haïssait et qui le terrifiait.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Cette voix grave, douceureuse, représentait tout ce qu'il détestait.

« Tu ne veux pas, ou tu ne peux pas?

-L... Laisse... Moi... »

Un reniflement amusé lui répondit.

« Si tu peux parler, c'est que tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Alors regarde-moi. »

Mais les yeux restaient clos, obstinément. L'autre resséra sa prise sur le menton.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je te mette en laisse et que je te fasse promener nu et à quattre pattes dans tout l'endroit, hein, Deidara? »

Il savait que l'autre serait capable de le faire. Donc, le blond ouvrit les yeux, pas totalement, car la lumière l'aveuglait beaucoup trop et blessait ses orbes bleues rendues fragiles à force de trop pleurer. Deidara se fit violence pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Cet homme le terrifiait. Itachi sourit de façon perverse.

« J'aime bien quand tu me désobéis... Mais je préfère quand tu m'es soumis.

-Arr... »

Deidara fut prit d'une petite quinte de toux.

« S'il te... Plaît... Itachi... »

Le sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu me supplies. Et quand tu es trop mignon, j'ai encore plus envie de te prendre. »

Le blond dégluti. Au début, il avait tenté d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Sasori à la place d'Itachi. Mais Sasori n'aurait jamais été aussi violent. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit des choses pareilles, non plus.

Sasori...

Pourquoi était-il parti sans lui? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? Depuis que lui, Haku, Gaara et Kimimaro étaient partis, Deidara n'avait plus personne pour le défendre. Les premières heures, ça avait été la débandade. Puis, sous les directives de Yakushi, les scientifiques s'étaient calmés... Itachi était alors venu le voir, et l'avait emmené dans cette pièce. Un débarras, en l'occurence. Le blond avait été déshabillé, violé plusieurs fois, puis attaché et laissé là.

Depuis combien de temps Sasori était-il parti? Dans combien de temps rentrerait-il? Même si Deidara ne voulait pas qu'il rentre, au fond de lui, quelque part, il espérait le contraire. Sasori penserait-il à lui? Viendrait-il le chercher, ou l'abandonnerait-il définitivement aux mains de ce terrifiant brun?

« A quoi penses-tu, _honey_?, lui glissa doucement Itachi.

-R... Rien...

-C'est Sasori, hein? Encore? »

Son geôlier semblait particulièrement énervé rien qu'à l'évocation du détenu numéro un. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Deidara, près de sa bouche.

« C'est ta dernière petite touche d'espoir, hein? Tu as déjà oublié qu'il s'est enfui sans toi?

-Tais... Toi...

-Qui aurait cru qu'il détesterait t'attendre, toi aussi? Comme quoi, même ton chevalier servant n'était pas si fidèle qu'il n'y paraissait !

-Arrête... »

Le regard bleu de Deidara s'était paré d'une lueur de défi qui fit sourire Itachi. Bien, sa petite victime n'avait pas totalement perdu de son caractère. Le brun aimait ce côté cynique, moqueur et désobéissant, et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il aimait lorsque le blond lui était soumis. Lui faire ravaler sa fierté. C'était quelque chose de simplement jouissant.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je parle ainsi de ton cher _petit_ Sasori, hein? C'est bien, ce côté de toi me plaît. »

Deidara redoutait la suite. Et il eu raison de se méfier : Itachi s'était levé, pour mieux sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Le blond déglutit difficilement : il s'agissait d'une laisse. Pour remédier au manque de collier, le brun fouilla dans quelques cartons : rapidement, il tomba sur quelque chose de vaguement rose, qu'il attacha au cou de Deidara. Celui-ci se débattit faiblement, mais son geôlier eut vite fait de le maintenir pour attacher la laisse à ce qui lui enserrait le cou.

« Maintenant, on va faire le tour ! Mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Mais le blond ne bougea pas, le regard obstinément fixé sur le visage d'Itachi qui prenait une mine contrariée. Avec un soupir, celui-ci donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pâle du blond, le faisant se courber.

« A quatre pattes et avance. »

Deidara restait toujours aussi statique. De plus en plus contrarié, le « scientifique » tira violemment la laisse, faisant s'étaler le blond au sol, la croupe relevée.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien, _honey_, si tu ne veux pas bouger, je trouverais bien un moyen de le faire moi-même, et tu vas le regretter, parce que je ne me gênerai pas pour te défoncer le cul devant tout le monde.

-Mais ça... Tu l'as déjà fait.

-Oui, mais cette fois, je ne serais pas le seul à passer. Et tu n'as pas envie que Gai te défonce, si? »

Le blond baissa la tête. Itachi lui proposait un choix des plus joyeux : parader nu et à quatre pattes devant les détenus et les scientifiques, ou se faire prendre par les scientifiques devant les détenus. La première solution était de loin la moins horrible. C'est avec réticence qu'il se mit dans la position demandée, offrant belle vue au brun qui se réjouit de voir que Deidara lui obéissait.

« Bon chien. Avance. »

Itachi ouvrit la porte pour laisser le passage libre à son nouvel « animal de compagnie ».

* * *

**Non, vraiment, j'adore Itachi, comme la plupart des gens qui regardent ou lisent Naruto ^^ C'est juste que... Je suis incapable d'écrire du SasoDei sans qu'Ita vienne se taper l'incruste '-'**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bon beeeennnn... J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que ce chapitre est légèrement plus court, veuillez m'en excuser ^^' **

**Disclaimer : Toujours pareil, rien n'est à moi Q.Q**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Zabuza n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit. Un repère cafi de flics, voire mieux encore que des flics, puisqu'ils se trouvaient à la réception de l'endroit de travail des Uchiha. Lui et Haku se trouvaient là pour deux raisons : la première, évidente, était que cette histoire de laboratoire relevait plus du crime organisé qu'autre chose. La seconde était que Zabuza avait déjà eu affaire aux policiers lambda et que ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, chose que le Momochi leur rendait bien.

« Où sommes-nous?, demanda Haku, les yeux perdus dans sa contemplation de l'endroit. »

Zabuza lui lança un regard. Décidément, ce p'tit gars était vraiment mignon. Plus encore lorsque cette lueur de curiosté abritait ses prunelles et lorsque, apeuré par tous ces gens inconnus, il se collait à son bras. Le plus grand et musclé trouvait juste dommage de ne toujours pas savoir le nom de cet androgyne.

« Quelque part où ils pourront r'trouver c'labo.

-Ah bon... »

Rapidement, ils atteignirent le comptoir de l'accueil. Il était tenu par une femme dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, et belle.

« Bonjour, leur dit-elle.

-Ouais, euh, bonjour. »

Haku réprima un petit rire. Zabuza ne savait vraiment pas parler aux autres.

Ou peut-être qu'il était sous le charme de cette femme? Elle était vraiment belle... Le petit androgyne se sentit soudain presque vide. Était-ce de la jalousie? Sans doute. Il ne voulait pas que Zabuza l'oublie pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sensation vraiment étrange...

« C'est pour une histoire assez délicate, disons..., poursuivit Zabuza.

-Je vous écoute?

-Disons, des enlèvements en masse et, hum... Des expériences sur des humains vivants. »

La femme fronça les sourcils. Cette nouvelle ne semblait pas la réjouir, ce qui était tout à fait normal.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais appeler quelqu'un, veuillez attendre là-bas, s'il vous plaît. »

Le grand barraqué hocha la tête et se dirigea, suivit d'Haku, vers les chaises qui leur avaient été désignées. Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps et bientôt, une autre personne vint les chercher. Un homme également de la famille Uchiha, à en juger des cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Cela rappelait quelque chose à Haku, étrangement... Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'enquêteur, d'environ la cinquantaine avec un petit bouc et une légère moustache, les mena dans une pièce. Il y avait là une table entourée de quelques chaises, des portes-documents en métal et des stylos. Haku s'assit à côté de Zabuza, les deux en face de l'homme.

« Bien, dit celui-ci. D'abord, vous allez devoir remplir quelques papiers...

-Mouais. »

L'homme leur tendit une feuille chacun. Ils devaient la remplir de leur nom, prénom(s), date de naissance, domicile, numéros de fixe et mobile et signer comme quoi ils s'engageaient à ne pas mentir. Haku bloqua. Il n'avait pas de nom de famille, pas d'âge, pas de domicile et pas de numéro de téléphone. Il n'avait pas de signature non plus. Il n'avait que son prénom. Zabuza, s'apercevant rapidement de la gêne de plus jeune, interpella l'Uchiha.

« Ce p'tit gars, là, c'est une victime. Il a rien pour remplir c'papier.

-Oh. Bon, eh bien, nous ferons sans... Je vous écoute? »

La question était posée à Haku. Celui-ci, gêné, lança un regard à Zabuza, qui lui sourit vaguement.

« E-euh, et bien... »

Le petit androgyne entreprit donc d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait à l'enquêteur, qui écrivait sur un bloc-note tout en fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus. Cette histoire semblait l'énerver, son sang de justicier bouillonait et plus le gosse entrait dans les détails, plus il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un.

Peu de temps après que Haku et Zabuza soient partis, la femme de l'accueil reçu un mail de son patron Fugaku. En le lisant, elle écarquilla les yeux, appela un certain enquêteur de la cinquantaine, lut son rapport, et se dépêcha alors d'aller demander une entrevue avec son patron.

~•~

Naruto se sentait vide. Tout ces détails énoncés par Sasori, Gaara et Kimimaro le rendaient mal. C'était inhumain, et le fait de savoir qu'Itachi y participait _activement_ lui donnait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Une fois que les trois anciens cobayes eurent terminé, Fugaku, la main tremblante de colère, se leva et décréta qu'il allait avertir toutes les personnes du service. L'une des priorités était de retrouver Haku, le plus rapidement possible.

Bien vite, Fugaku, Mikoto et Sasuke laissèrent les quatre autres seuls dans la pièce. Le médecin ne voulait pas bouger. Il sentait, savait, qu'il allait s'écrouler s'il tentait de se lever. Sasori, maintenant que sa colère était redescendue, prenait enfin conscience de la portée de la révélation qu'il venait de faire, et toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait. Mais ils devraient accepter, tous. Accepter que ce fils qu'ils avaient aimé avait changé, ou leur avait menti, qui sait, et qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un savant fou et pervers, dans les deux sens de ce mot.

Personne ne pipa mot durant presque une demi-heure. Il fallait du temps au blond pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Il n'y arriverait sûrement pas en une journée. Son cerveau lui faisait un best-of de tous les moments qu'il avait pu passer avec Itachi. Par exemple, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et qu'ils courraient, Naruto était tombé et s'était tordu la cheville. Le brun s'était alors chargé de le ramener jusqu'à la maison, en le portant sur son dos... Ou quand Sasuke était né, son grand frère s'en était si bien occupé, il souriait en le voyant... Était-ce possible qu'Itachi aie changé à ce point?

Puis, interrompant ce silence pesant qui s'était installé, comme dit, depuis près d'une demi-heure, Mikoto ouvrit la porte à la volée, provoquant un fracas monstre qui les fit tous sursauter.

« On a retrouvé Haku. »

A cette phrase, Gaara sauta presque du lit de Kimimaro, sur lequel il s'était assit. Le rouge aux yeux turquoises s'était toujours bien entendu avec Haku. Le courant était passé, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, bien loin de là, mais Gaara avait développé un certain instinct de protection envers l'androgyne, même s'il était rarement en état de pouvoir le défendre.

« Où est-il?!, s'exclama le tatoué.

-Il vient de partir. Apparemment, lui et un autre homme sont venus pour essayer d'ouvrir une enquête concernant le laboratoire. Notre secrétaire a reçu le mail trop tard, mais elle vient de nous donner les papiers, il y a l'adresse de l'homme. »

Gaara parut soulagé d'entendre cela. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était un automatisme chez lui.

« Qui est cet homme?

-Il s'appelle Momochi Zabuza, un déliquant à la petite semaine que les policiers ont arrêté quelques fois pour vol à l'étalage. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Haku était vraiment avec un homme comme ça?

« On y va tout de suite, décréta-t-il. »

Cette phrase fit sourire Mikoto, qui hocha la tête. Cependant, elle leur dit aussi que Sasori devrait rester avec Kimimaro. Naruto était libre de venir, ce qu'il accepta. Il n'allait pas rester là sur cette chaise à broyer du noir pendant que les propres parents d'Itachi se reprenaient en main ! Ainsi, la chambre se vida rapidement, laissant le second rouge et l'argentin dans l'attente.

~•~

Haku et Zabuza étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Le petit androgyne appréciait cette boisson chaude, le plus grand lui avait fait goûter plusieurs arômes qu'il avait, pour la plupart, trouvé excellents.

« T'as bien assuré, p'tit gars, fit Zabuza, interrompant l'agréable silence qui s'était installé entre eux. »

Le brun aux longs cheveux lui envoya un sourire.

« Merci.

-Au fait... J'sais toujours pas ton nom.

-Ah, euh, oui... »

Zabuza posa sa grosse et chaude main sur le haut du crâne de Haku, lui souriant vaguement.

« Mouais, s'tu veux pas, l'dit pas, hein. J'pense qu'avec c'que t'as vécu, c'est normal qu'tu sois réticent.

-C'est gentil de dire ça, mais vous... Tu sais, je pense avoir assez confiance.

-Souris pas en disant ça, on dirait encore plus une fille ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire de bon coeur. Mais quelqu'un vint les interrompre, en frappant à la porte. Avec un grognement, Zabuza posa sa tasse au sol et se leva, marmonnant que si c'étaient Homare et Ida, il leur ferait la peau.

« Momochi Zabuza? »

De là où il était, Haku discerna une voix de femme adulte, très mélodieuse.

« Oui?, répondit son hôte.

-Nous recherchons un jeune homme... »

L'androgyne n'entendit pas bien la suite de la phrase. Il le cherchaient lui, ou pas? Étaient-ce des envoyés du laboratoire? Non, ce n'était pas leur façon de faire... Si? Son coeur s'emballait. Et si c'étaient eux, et que Zabuza se laissait prendre à leurs mensonges?

« Hmm... Pourquoi vous cherchez ce garçon?

-C'est bien vous qui êtes venus, il y a une demi-heure, au comissariat Uchiha pour ouvrir une enquête sur un laboratoire clandestin?

-Ouais, et?

-Il se trouve que nos enquêteurs ont apprit un peu tard que nous avions déjà ouvert l'enquête, avant que vous ne veniez. Je suis le capitaine Uchiha Mikoto, et nous recherchons ce jeune homme pour le ramener chez nous, avec ses amis.

-Hmhm.

-Haku?, fit alors le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Haku, t'es là? »

Depuis la chambre, Haku se leva. Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Gaara, et il se rua sur l'entrée. Oui, son ami était là, et il sourit en le voyant.

« Gaara ! J'ai eu peur pour toi ! Kimimaro va bien? Et Sasori?

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ces gens ont trouvé un moyen de réinjecter du sang à Kimi, mais ce sera mieux maintenant qu'on a les médicaments...

-Oui. Je suis soulagé ! Hmm... Zabuza-san, je vous présente Gaara, l'un de mes amis.

-B'jour. »

Mikoto sourit en voyant ces retrouvailles. Elle se tourna vers Zabuza, lui disant que s'il souhaitait venir au commissariat avec Haku, il était le bienvenu. Sans surprise, l'homme aux dents pointues accepta la proposition, et une fois qu'il eut fermé son appartement à clé, il suivit les flics, Gaara et Haku dehors.

Haku... C'était un joli prénom, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Cela évoquait la neige. Il aurait simplement voulu l'apprendre en d'autres circonstances, si possible de la bouche du concerné.

Le trajet en voiture se fit bien plus rapidement que le trajet à pied. Gaara expliqua à Haku comment Kimimaro et lui avaient rencontré Uchiha Mikoto et son fils, Uchiha Sasuke, puis un ami de leur famille était revenu avec Sasori. Puis, Haku dût à son tour raconter comment il était tombé sur Zabuza. Une fois qu'ils furent descendus, le rouge prit le brun à part, et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis avec Sasori, lui murmura-t-il. Mikoto et son mari Fugaku sont les parents d'Itachi. »

Tous les muscles d'Haku se tendirent. En sentant des sueurs froides dans son dos, il acquiesça, et suivit Gaara à l'intérieur. Cette belle et gentille femme était vraiment la mère d'Itachi? Elle lui ressemblait, certes, mais... Comment avaient-ils réagi, ses parents? Et Sasori? Il avait dut s'énerver. Haku le comprenait.

« Ça va p'tit gars? »

Sorti de ses pensés, Haku envoya un regard noisette à Zabuza, puis lui sourit vaguement.

« Oui, c'est juste que... Enfin, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose.

-Je vois.

-Ah oui, au fait, les interrompit Gaara. »

Il s'arrêta soudain, forçant les deux autres à s'arrêter. Mikoto suivit le mouvement, les surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Le rouge toisa Zabuza pendant quelques secondes, pas intimidé par leur différence de taille, puis finalement lui tendit la main.

« Merci d'avoir prit soin de Haku. Habituellement, c'est à moi de le faire. »

Le barraqué lui serra la main.

« J'allais pas l'laisser dehors. »

Ils séparèrent leurs mains et rejoignirent rapidement Mikoto qui les attendait toujours.

~•~

« Orochimaru-sama, on a un problème. »

Quand l'homme aux allures reptiliennes leva son regard ambré sur Kabuto, celui-ci remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, en un réflexe vaguement protecteur.

« Je t'écoute?

-Eh bien... Les cobayes 01, 07, 09 et 10, qui se sont enfuis récemment...

-Quoi, vous avez perdu leur trace?

-Pas exactement. Ils sont chez les Uchiha. »

Orochimaru sembla tout de suite plus concerné, preuve en fut qu'il se releva totalement sur son siège, adoptant une posture droite qui en imposait malgré le fait qu'il était assis.

« Comment ils ont put arriver là?

-Apparemment, c'est un pur hasard. 07 et 10 sont tombés sur Uchiha Mikoto... 01 sur une de leur connaissance, qu'Itachi connait par ailleurs, et 09 à recontré un voleur à la petite semaine qui l'a hébergé, mais ils sont allé au commissariat et les Uchiha les ont récupérés. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

L'homme aux longs et beaux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette famille leur posait un véritable problème.

« On ne peut pas se risquer à envoyer des espions là-bas, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on opère, ils seront encore plus sur leurs gardes qu'à l'accoutumée. Par contre, il y a peu de chances qu'ils arrivent à trouver l'emplacement exact rapidement...

-Mais vous oubliez 01, il risque de poser problème. »

Un sourire mauvais et reptilien prit place sur les lèvres pâles d'Orochimaru. Ah oui, 01 et ses problèmes de mémoire. S'il entrait dans la forêt, il y avait près de vingt pourcent de chances qu'il retrouve le chemin jusqu'au laboratoire par pur instinct.

Le sourire prit un peu plus d'ampleur sur le maigre visage.

« Nous avons son corps originel, non? On peut encore s'en servir.

-Oui, mais c'est risqué.

-Ce ne sera pas bien méchant. Kankurô s'en chargera. »

Kabuto hocha la tête. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, Orochimaru l'interpella.

« Dis aussi à Itachi que je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être le seul à s'amuser avec 11. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris sourit.

« Bien, Orochimaru-sama. »

Et il sortit.


	6. Chapitre 6

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire :3 Enjoi ! **

**Disclaimer : toujours la même chose gros**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

On pouvait dire qu'une bonne ambiance régnait dans la chambre qu'occupait Kimimaro. Il s'y réunissait l'argenté, forcément, Gaara, Sasori, Haku, Naruto, Zabuza et Sasuke. Ils essayaient chacun de faire passer le temps en maintenant une certaine bonne humeur, ce que Sasuke et Haku arrivaient très bien à faire. Naruto avait besoin d'un peu de temps encore, mais son esprit était bien présent et il faisait de son mieux pour rire et agir comme il le faisait habituellement : comme un gamin.

« _Ne_, _ne_, fit Sasuke à l'intention de Sasori.

-Oui?

-Tu peux montrer ce que tu fais avec ton corps?

-Hm, répondit le rouge aux yeux noisettes en haussant les épaules. »

Rapidement, il passa d'une apparence de la vingtaine à celle de la dizaine, pour avoir le même physique de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à rire, amusé par la prestation de Sasori qui rajeunit encore, jusqu'à deux ans, pour grandir d'un coup et se retrouver à la quarantaine. Puis, rapidement, il retrouva son apparence des vingt-six ans. Le petit brun applaudit, faisant presque sourire le rouge.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était l'une des bonnes de la maison, qui arrivait avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait des tasses fumantes et des verres. Du café pour Gaara et Naruto, du thé pour Haku et Zabuza, de la grenadine pour Sasuke, de l'eau pour Kimimaro. Sasori n'avait rien voulu boire.

En fait, il commençait à se sentir étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, n'avait pas spécialement sommeil, était à la bonne température corporelle, n'avait aucun maux de crâne, de ventre, ou aucune douleur qui aurait pu venir des expériences. C'était quelque chose de plus profond et dérengeant. Et ça remontait.

« Sasori?, l'interpella Naruto.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton bras...? »

Le rouge prit alors conscience que son bras gauche était levé et maintenu à l'horizontale. Il haussa un sourcil et essaya de le baisser, sans succès. Soudain angoissé, il tenta de bouger, mais il était comme paralysé.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?, demanda Kimimaro.

-J'en sais rien, j'arrive plus à bou... »

Il ne finit pas son mot, qu'il se levait déjà.

« Bordel, je contrôle pas mon corps ! »

Ledit corps s'écroula au sol comme s'il s'était agi d'une poupée désarticulée. Plus que la surprise et l'incompréhension, c'était la colère qui était présente dans les prunelles de Sasori. Ses membres tremblaient, signe qu'il essayait de reprendre le dessus, sans succès.

« On peut faire quelque chose?, demanda Zabuza.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?, répondit froidement le rouquin. »

Il se remit subitement debout, et son bras gauche se tendit de nouveau. Il se tendit même tellement que Sasori eut une grimaçe de douleur. Puis il s'écroula une seconde fois.

Évanoui.

~•~

Itachi ne voulait pas passer la porte du bureau de ses supérieurs. La raison était bien simple : il devrait partager Deidara. Et il détestait rien que l'idée. De plus, le blond était dans un piteux état, couvert de bleus, à moiti évanoui, et l'intérieur presque en miette, qui sait. Et son état allait s'agraver avec Orochimaru, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. L'Uchiha grimaça. Il fut cependant interpellé par Kankurô, qui portait un sac de toile et de taille humaine dans son dos, un sac marqué d'un étrange et incompréhensible symbole tracé à la peinture noire.

« Tiens, Itachi ! Yakushi-san t'as fait demander, toi aussi?

-Il voulait 11, précisément. »

Ah, qu'il détestait appeler Deidara par son matricule. C'était bien le seul des cobaye avec qui il faisait ça, d'ailleurs. Mais Deidara était spécial, de toute façon. Itachi riva son regard sur le sac de Kankurô.

« C'est ce que je pense?

-Ouais, Yakushi-san veut bidouiller ce truc, et ensuite je le ramène dans la réserve. J'me demande comment il va faire, c'est impossible d'ouvrir ce machin... Bon, je suppose que tu peux pas frapper avec ton paquet dans les bras... »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, le scientifique frappa trois fois à la porte, attendant la réponse. Lorsque Yakushi leur dit qu'ils pouvaient entrer, Kankurô ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Itachi, qui ne lui lança même pas un regard. D'un coup d'oeil onyx, l'Uchiha sut d'emblée où il devrait déposer Deidara : sur le bureau-même d'Orochimaru. La surface plane était vierge de tout papier, tout stylo, tout dossier. Tout cela avait été écarté pour laisser la place au petit corps du blond inconscient. Réprimant un soupir, Itachi déposa Deidara sur le bois verni, attirant le regard pervers et gourmand de l'homme au visage reptilien sur une partie du corps qu'Itachi aurait voulu garder pour lui, et _lui seul_.

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà bien amusé, Itachi-kun? »

En plus, ledit Itachi-kun détestait la façon dont l'appelait Orochimaru. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, et ne dirait rien. Comme l'homme serpent s'attardait dans sa contemplation, Kabuto prit les devants de la conversation.

« Ah, Kankurô. Pose ça là (il désigna une chaise toute simple). Et fais-y attention, c'est fragile et unique. »

Son seul regard suffit à faire comprendre à l'intéressé que si jamais il trouvait ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure au microscope, il ne paierait pas cher de sa peau (car celle-ci irait nourrir quelque chien bâtard dans un caniveau mal famé et plein de cadavres de rats en putréfactions). C'est donc en déglutissant que Kankurô déposa le sac sur la chaise, en position « assise ».

« Tu peux disposer. »

Le brun sortit tout aussitôt.

« Je sors, moi aussi, ou je reste?, demanda Itachi d'une voix morne.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire, tout de suite?, demanda Orochimaru.

-Non.

-Tu restes, alors. »

Itachi regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question. Par automatisme, il jeta un regard au sac immobile. Malgré qu'il soit haut placé et apprécié d'Orochimaru – et peut-être de Yakushi – Itachi n'avait jamais su à quoi pouvait en servir le contenu, ni pourquoi cela semblait si important aux yeux de leur dirigeant. Et de toute façon, vu l'esprit tordu de ce dernier, il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Au fait, Itachi-kun..., entama Orochimaru en passant une main avide sur le corps frêle et tremblant de Deidara. J'ai appris une nouvelle qui va te ravir.

-Si vous le dites. »

Le brun au visage reptilien lui envoya un mauvais sourire.

« Les quatre cobayes qui sont passés au travers de nos filets...

-01, 04, 07 et 10. Et bien?

-Il se trouve que l'un d'eux à rencontré... Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà? Uzumaki Naruto. »

Aucune réaction faciale.

« Cela ne te fais rien? »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Je me fiche de lui. »

Il pensait chacun de ses mots. Uzumaki Naruto faisait partie d'un passé qu'il avait froissé et jeté, qu'il avait écrasé avec satisfaction et dont il se fichait, à présent, royalement. Uzumaki Naruto n'était rien de plus qu'une ombre du passé, perdue comme tant d'autres dans un désert de brume ou une plage abandonnée, quelque part où rien ne vit. Itachi ne voulait plus de cette-vie là et était content de son mode de vie actuel, aussi glauque et insalubre soit-il.

~•~

Deux jours. Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis que Sasori avait perdu connaissance. Pendant ce laps de temps, Fugaku avait envoyé des troupes dans la forêt à la recherche de ce laboratoire. Ils avançaient cependant à l'aveugle dans une forêt dense devenue territoire de chasse jusqu'à une certaine profondeur. Passé la limite des terrains de chasse au gibier, l'endroit ne changeait pas énormément, les arbres étaient serrés étroitement, surplombants quelques maigres ruisseaux et des lits de mousse si épais qu'on n'en voyait plus la terre. Il y avait des champignons et des insectes grouillants à profusion, mais bien moins d'animaux également.

Bien évidemment, il serait très improbable que l'endroit se trouvât dans la zone réservée à la chasse et c'est pour cela que les unités d'élite se concentraient principalement sur la partie reculée de la forêt. Mais les communications étant difficiles à cause des arbres, l'avancée n'en était que plus dure et lente, et en deux jours les recherches n'avaient pas bien avancé. Par mesure de précaution, Mikoto avait fait fermer la chasse le temps des recherches, et pour s'en justifier auprès de la presse, elle leur avait certifié qu'une fois les recherches finies, les informations seraient dévoilées au grand jour.

Fugaku espérait retrouver un maximum de détenus et de geôliers. Une fois qu'il les auraient tous récupérés, il comptait faire passer sur toutes les chaînes un flash spécial avec leurs photos et l'adresse du commissariat Uchiha, pour que des personnes proches puissent venir et parler avec ces gens. Les ramener avec eux, pour les détenus (et après vérification des dossiers de chaque famille pour éviter que ces personnes qui avaient déjà vécu des choses difficles et qui en plus n'entraient pas dans la norme ne soient pas maltraités encore).

Et depuis ces deux jours, Sasori n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Son état inquiétait beaucoup ses amis ainsi que Mikoto et peut-être Fugaku, qui ne le montrait pas outre-mesure. Ce qui s'était passé avec qu'il ne tombe dans les limbes de l'inconscience était aussi très déstabilisant et effrayant. Jamais le don du rouge n'aurait pu entraîner un disfonctionnement pareil de ses muscles, si? La chose semblait bien trop étrange pour que ce soit le cas.

C'était plutôt comme si son corps avait été contrôlé à distance. Alors, Haku, Kimimaro et Gaara risquaient cela à tout instant aussi? Ils n'avaient pas dormi durant cette nuit, bien trop rongés par leur inquiétude pour leur ami et par leur peur de finir dans le même étrange état.

Ce n'est qu'au soir du second jour que Sasori reprit connaissance. Kimimaro, alors sorti de son lit et n'ayant plus besoin de rajout de sang, fut le premier à s'en aperçevoir

« Comment tu te sens?, demanda-t-il, inquiet pour son ami. »

Ami qui porta une main à son crâne. Celui-ci devait l'élancer.

« Bof. J'ai un peu de mal à respirer... Et mon coeur me fait mal. »

L'argentin posa sa main sur le front de Sasori.

« Tu as de la fièvre... Je vais les prévenir que t'es réveillé et je vais demander à Haku de t'apporter de la glace.

-Merci. »

Kimimaro sorti de la pièce.

~•~

Naruto avait préféré rentrer chez lui. Il gardait cependant son téléphone sur lui, attendant toute information. La dernière en date était le réveil d'un Sasori qui se sentait mal. Mais il était réveillé et en pleine possession de son corps, ce qui soulagea grandement le blond. A sa montre il était une heure du matin, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Quelque chose lui taraudait l'esprit.

Le médecin n'avait jamais eu de mémoire pour retenir les noms. Assez handicapant lorsque l'on faisait son métier, mais débrouillard comme il l'était, il avait toujours réussi à s'en accomoder. Aussi, cela lui paraissait étrange que le nom de Yakushi lui rappelle quelque chose. C'était forcément relié à quelque chose qui l'avait relativement marqué... Mais quoi?

C'était pour répondre à cette question que Naruto épluchait, depuis près de deux heures, les dossiers de tout les patiens qu'il avait eu, les commandes de médicaments, les fournisseurs, quelques pharmaciens, peut-être même. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien.

Puis, au bout d'une heure et demie supplémentaire, il tomba sur le gros lot. Saisissant son téléphone, le blond composa en quatrième vitesse le numéro de Mikoto, qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à répondre.

« Mikoto? J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, je crois.

-_Oui?_

-Il y a deux ans, quelqu'un a passé une commande pour un médicament rare et couteux. Comment il s'appelle, le médoc de Kimimaro?

-_De l'hémoostoisycha. C'est ça?_

-Ouais ! C'est au nom de Yakushi Kyô.

-_Yakushi Kyô... Si c'est vraiment pour ce laboratoire, il doit s'agir d'un faux nom... Mais ça ne coûte rien de faire des recherches. _

-Ouais. Tu peux me passer Kimimaro?

-_Oui, bien sûr, attends quelques secondes._ »

Naruto n'entendit plus rien au combiné pendant un court laps de temps, mais finalement la voix grave de l'argentin se fit entendre.

« _Oui...? Mikoto-san m'a dit que tu as peut-être quelque chose..._

-Y a des chances, ouais. Dis, tu sais combien de temps t'es resté dans ce labo?

-_Hm... Gaara à dit que c'était depuis 1996...On est entrés la même année. _

-Ça fait dix-sept ans, donc. Mais la commande remonte à il y a deux ans... Y a eu un moment où ils avaient plus de médoc pour toi, y a quelques temps?

-_Oui, ils ont dût me me congeler à moitié et arrêter les expériences pour éviter que je crève. _

-OK. Donc, ils ont eu une rupture de stock... Mais un médicament aussi rare, pour tenir quinze ans, ils ont du débourser des millions !

-_Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider plus. _

-Pas grave, c'est déjà bien. Dis à Mikoto que je continue de chercher. Sasori va mieux, au fait?

-_Il a toujours mal au coeur. _

-Oh. Bon. Je raccroche.

-_Hm._ »

Le blond remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il devrait aller fouiller dans les documents de son prédecesseur, Hiruzen Sarutobi, pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches. Mais ces documents n'existaient que sur papier dans les archives, aussi Naruto ne pourrait-il continuer ses recherches que le lendemain – enfin, dans quelques heures -. Sachant d'avance qu'il aurait des difficultés à dormir, il avala un somnifère et parti s'installer dans son lit.

~•~

Ah ! Les recherches. Naruto détestait ça. Il avait demandé à Temari de l'aider, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie, bien qu'elle fut très curieuse du but des recherches de son collègue. Le blond lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse tout de suite, ce qui l'avait fait râler, mais elle l'aidait tout de même. Ils n'avaient pas commencé depuis bien longtemps, se concentrant principalement sur les commandes faites il y à environ dix-sept ans.

« C'est étrange, quand même, que le médicament que tu cherches aie un nom grec.

-Ouais, répondit évasivement l'Uzumaki.

-Au vu du nom, c'est un stabilisateur sanguin. Pourquoi tu te concentres sur un truc pareil? En plus, ces doc' ils datent de Sarutobi !

-Je sais. Tu as des connaissances en grec?

-Ouaip, j'ai pris l'option au collège et au lycée. Y a quoi dans c'médoc'?

-Temari, s'il te plaît. C'est important que tu la fermes sur ce sujet. Vraiment.

-...Ah. »

La blonde le lorgna encore pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira et replongea son nez dans les dossiers. Cependant elle ne put pas tenir le rythme et, au bout d'un quart d'heure supplémentaire, elle reprit la parole en continuant de chercher ce pourquoi elle aidait Naruto.

« Dis... T'as l'air bizarre, là. D'habitude tu détestes faire des recherches, et tu es plus bavard que ça... »

Aucune réponse.

« Ça fait partie des trucs que je dois pas savoir, ça aussi?

-Disons que... J'ai... On m'a apprit des choses... Qui ne m'ont pas faites plaisir... Sur un ami que j'ai perdu...

-Ah. Je suppose que je peux te comprendre... Tu sais, quand j'étais gamine, j'avais des frangins. Les deux sont morts dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'ils étaient tout jeunes. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, j'étais à la maison à ce moment. S'ils étaient encore là, l'aîné aurait trente-deux ans et le plus jeune vingt trois ans. Ou vingt-quatre, je sais plus trop.

-Ah bon... Je suis désolé. »

Temari lui offrit de son habituel sourire de battante, pouce levé, et décida de cette fois bien s'impliquer dans les recherches pour aller au plus vite. Enfin, « au plus vite » était un bien doux euphémisme, car rien ne se trouvait dans les dossiers vieux de dix-sept ans. Consterné que les recherches doivent s'allonger, les deux blonds entreprirent d'éplucher les feuilles datant de 1997, sans succès non plus. Dépités, ils décidèrent de prendre une pause pour sortir de la salle des archives et s'éloigner de la poussière.

L'air vif de l'extérieur les surprit. L'hiver s'avançait, et Naruto était content que Kimimaro soit en sécurité à l'intérieur, au chaud, avec du sang à portée de main, et ses médicaments – bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas en quantité illimtée, cependant... -. Lui et sa collègue entrèrent dans un café non loin, heureux de pouvoir se réchauffer la gorge.

« Elles sont vraiment si importantes ces recherches?

-Très.

-Ah bon. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, t'as réfléchi à mon invitation au restaurant?

-Non... Pas vraiment. Désolé. J'ai d'autres choses sur le feu, en ce moment. J'ai pas vraiment l'esprit à ça.

-... Ça doit vraiment être important pour que Uzumaki Naruto aie perdu tout son entrain, sa verve et sa joie de vivre ! »

De simples paroles. Et pourtant, elles résonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit du blond. Il se laissait abattre. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais trop de mauvaises choses avaient forcé la barrière de son esprit et il commençait à se laisser abattre. Il devait absolument se ressaisir et se reprendre en main ! Et, pour faire ce premier pas, sourire était de mise.

« Ah ! Je préfère quand tu souris.

-Ouais, moi aussi. »

Après cela, Naruto fit de son mieux pour tenir une conversation avec Temari, autant au café que sur le chemin de la salle des archives. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, il se tut. Pour lui, une totale concentration était la clé... Parce qu'il avait une sainte horreur de la chose qu'il était en train de faire. Heureusement que Temari avait accepté de l'aider...

Et heureusement qu'il n'abandonnait jamais ! Car les recherches furent infructueuses jusqu'aux dossiers datant de 1999. Puis, enfin, la blonde aux quatre couettes réagit, frappant l'épaule d'un Naruto concentré sur sa lecture.

« Trouvé ! Regarde ! Le trois avril 1999, Sarutobi à réglé une commande d'hémoostoisycha pour un certain... Yakushi Ritsu. »

Naruto tiqua.

« Yakushi Ritsu? Ce n'est pas Yakushi Kyô, tu es sûre?

-Ouais, regarde. Ça pose un problème?

-Pour l'instant, j'en sais rien... »

Est-ce que le commanditaire avec changé son nom aux deux commandes? Dans ce cas, pourquoi garder le même nom de famille? Ou bien étaient-ce le père et son fils? La chose prendrait alors une ampleur horrible qui s'étendrait sur plus d'une seule génération...

« Ils en ont prit beaucoup ! Ce doit être avec tout ce fric que Sarutobi à pu se payer le matériel super précis qu'il avait.

-Ouais, sans doute... Bon, faut que je prenne ces conneries, là, alors pas un mot.

-Motus ! En échange, tu m'aides à ranger.

-Bah ouais, qu'est-ce que tu croyais... »


	7. Chapitre 7

**... NOM DE LOKI LA VIEILLESSE DE CETTE FANFICTION !**

**Merci à nikomanga de m'avoir rappelé (et surtout donné envie) de poster la suite, parce que mine de rien ça fait un sacré moment qu'elle est terminée... Bref, dédicace à nikomanga :3**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Fugaku fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, et Naruto venait de leur donner les détails de ses recherches, ainsi que les papiers assortis.

« Deux noms différents...? (puis, se tournant vers les quatre anciens cobayes :) Est-ce que ce Yakushi a changé au cours des ans?

-Aucune idée, répondit Kimimaro. On ne l'a jamais vu.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y a eut un changement..., fit Haku. La rumeur serait même parvenue jusqu'à nous... Rien que grâce à I... Enfin... Voilà. »

Sasori avait serré les poings, mais il se reprit bien vite et inspira un grand coup.

« Je suis sûr que c'est toujours le même, déclara-t-il.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr?, demanda Gaara.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est vrai que j'ai rien pour l'affirmer, mais je suis sûr que c'est le même Yakushi. Sûr et certain.

-Hm... Bon, fit Mikoto. Si c'est le même homme, c'est étrange qu'il aie tenu à garder le même nom de famille. Il n'y a aucun registre au nom de Yakushi, on a vérifié.

-On est dans une impasse, c'est ça?

-Sur ce plan-là, oui, Naruto-kun. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. La piste Yakushi ne servait donc vraiment à rien? Puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, une idée germa dans le cerveau de blond. Mikoto et Fugaku devaient déjà y avoir pensé, mais cela ne coûtait rien de poser la question...

« Tu n'as cherché que dans les registres d'état civil?

-Oui, ça me semblait le plus logique.

-Ça inclut les portés disparus? »

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Oui... Sauf si ces disparitions remontent à assez longtemps pour qu'on aie déclaré la personne comme étant morte. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé?!

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est fait maintenant, la rassura Haku avec un douceureux sourire. »

Mikoto lui rendit son sourire, puis sorti son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« C'est Uchiha Mikoto. Reprenez les recherches de Yakushi dans les dossiers des personnes disparues, affaires classées pour manque de pistes ou autre, et qu'on aurait bouclé en concluant que ces personnes sont mortes. … Oui. Contactez-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose. »

Puis elle raccrocha. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur les recherches dans la forêt pour retrouver le laboratoire, mais trouver ce Yakushi pourrait peut-être leur expliquer les fondements de l'histoire. Le silence s'installa. Sasori se sentait particulièrement étrange, sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait la sensation qu'il manquait ou oubliait quelque chose de très important, et il ne cessait de se gratter le dos de la main avec l'impression que ce qu'il touchait ne lui appartenait pas. Que c'était trop _mou _et _chaud_, alors qu'il aurait dut toucher quelque chose de _froid_ et _dur_...

~•~

Itachi souriait. Il avait accomplit un exploit : convaincre Orochimaru. Convaincre ce vil serpent de ne pas trop abîmer Deidara, et dans le même temps de le laisser se reposer pour quelques jours dans ce qui était désormais la chambre du blond : la remise dans laquelle l'Uchiha l'avait enfermé plus tôt. Itachi s'était pour cela servi d'un argument particulièrement bien trouvé car tout à fait véridique : si on malmenait trop le blond sans lui laisser le temps de se reposer, celui-ci ne ferait plus un excellent jouet. Orochimaru avait faibli et avait accordé quelques jours de repos au cobaye numéro onze.

Le brun lui avait également apporté des habits, mais Deidara étant trop faible, à ce moment-là, ne serait-ce que pour bouger son bras, Itachi s'était chargé lui même de l'habiller. Avec une certaine délectation bien sûr... Pourquoi aurait-il dû se priver de parcourir la peau du blond de ses mains, d'embrasser son cou et de perdre son nez dans les longs cheveux dorés qu'il avait lavés et coiffés? Mais il ne l'avait pas violé pour autant. Il n'avait même pas effleuré son sexe. L'Uchiha souhaitait autant qu'Orochimaru que Deidara se remette vite...

Après lui avoir enfilé les vêtements, Itachi était sorti. On lui avait programmé une expérience sur le détenu numéro cinq, de son réel nom Kisame Hoshi-truc. Le brun n'aimait pas particulièrement s'occuper de 05 ; d'abord parce que celui-ci était _laid_ et parce, éveillé, il était terriblement chiant. Au départ, pour le calmer, ils avaient usé de la menace. C'était certes assez stupide pour le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais Kisame avait bel et bien flanché quand on lui avait dit que Suigetsu allait subir le même traitement que Deidara. Tout intimidant qu'il était, cet homme-requin semblait tenir à 06 qui était son cousin.

Malheureusement, à cause de cette abrutie de Karin qui avait trouvé un malin plaisir à torturer le numéro six plus que de raison, la menace avait fini par ne plus faire effet. 05 était peut-être un peu stupide, mais il avait bien comprit que les « scientifiques » ne prendraient jamais le risque de tuer l'un des « patients », aussi, maintenant qu'il savait que la rouquine à lunettes malmenait son cousin, Kisame ne prenait plus la menace au sérieux et avait recommencé à devenir parfaitement chiant et insupportable.

Et le problème, c'était que pour l'expérience qu'Itachi devait mener à ce moment, 05 serait éveillé... Et en parfaite possession de son horrible bouche aux dents pointues. Étrangement, le brun trouvait la chose plus élégante sur le visage du numéro six, sans doute parce que celui-ci avait un physique plus humain et moins... _Bleu._

La chose ne prit pas bien longtemps à Itachi et Sakura : ils avaient simplement la tâche de vérifier si Kisame pouvait respirer, grâce à ses branchies, dans de l'eau croupie. Le résultat fut désastreux bien entendu, le « patient » numéro cinq ayant faillit mourir étouffé chaque fois qu'il plongeait.

Mais au moins, la besogne était finie, 05 était dans sa cellule et Itachi pouvait se rendre en salle des caméras pour surveiller Deidara. Comme il s'y attendait, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ; il semblait même s'être endormi. Mais l'Uchiha resta assis à contempler l'écran pendant de longues heures, en fait jusqu'au lendemain, pour voir comment réagirait le numéro onze quand il reprendrait ses esprits.

~•~

Deidara se releva avec difficulté. Il avait sacrément mal, enfin cela ne lui changeait pas de ses habitudes, finalement... En fait, ce qui différait plus que tout, était qu'il était habillé. Oui, Deidara aurait d'abord put remarquer qu'il était étalé sur le carrelage froid de la remise, comme il aurait put remarquer que justement, il était dans cette pièce-ci en particulier et pas dans sa cellule.

Mais il avait été si peu habillé ces derniers jours, que sentir du tissu sur sa peau – d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de vêtements ne sentant pas l'antiseptique et qui ne ressemblaient pas à leur chemisette habituelle – lui semblait assez étrange mais à la fois extrêmement agréable. Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment recouvré ses esprits, il tenta de passer de la position assise à debout. L'entreprise ne réussit qu'au bout de maints essais et plusieurs minutes et quand il fut enfin sur ses pieds, le blond fut dans l'obligation de se cramponner à une étagère métallique pour ne pas se retrouver, une fois de plus, au sol. Deidara attendit encore une ou deux minutes avant de regarder partout autour de lui.

Son seul oeil visible s'attarda sur la porte, l'unique porte de la pièce. Elle était fermée, obligatoirement. De ce fait, et sachant pourtant bien que l'entreprise était inutile, Deidara se surprit quand même à essayer de l'ouvrir : comme prévu, le battant resta clos. Il resta immobile quelques secondes de plus et fit dos à la porte, observant l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

C'était là qu'Itachi l'avait emmené après l'évasion de Sasori. Mais il était alors dans un état semi-comateux et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver là-dedans. C'était un vrai fouilli d'étagères en métal perforé supportant des cartons de tailles différentes, certains étiquetés et d'autres vierges. D'autres étaient ouverts, aussi. Le blond se dirigea vers la première boîte apparemment ouverte qui s'offrait à sa petite taille : il n'y avait dedans que des feuilles de papier. Il reposa le tout là où il l'avait trouvé, pas intéressé par la lecture.

La remise était petite, exigüe, aussi Deidara ne mit pas longtemps à en faire le tour. Cependant, alors qu'il passait à un certain endroit pourtant commun aux autres, il senti des picotements dans ses mains, sous les bandages adhésifs qui cachaient les choses sur ses paumes. Ses deux bouches avaient senti quelque chose qui les attiraient, aussi le numéro onze tenta d'escalader l'étagère pour arriver au gros carton qui l'intéressait. Mais celui-ci était gros, justement, et Deidara tout accroché aux plaques froides de métal ne pouvait rien tenter pour le déloger.

Et malheureusement, ses mains – enfin, les bouches qu'elles abritaient – souhaitaient ardemment que le blond ouvre cette boîte de carton. Elles le voulaient tellement que cela lui donnait l'impression que lui aussi le voulait (de toute façon, lui-même ne savait pas s'il contrôlait à sa guise ces excroissances ou si elles étaient indépendantes). Posant ses pieds sur un carton, Deidara réussit à s'élever un peu par rapport à cette étagère qui lui arrivait maintenant à peu près au niveau du bassin. Il tendit un bras, s'accrochant fermement de l'autre à l'armature métallique, et tira de toutes ses maigres forces. Le petit interstice entre le carton qu'il souhaitait déloger et son voisin ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, mais le numéro onze continua tout de même d'essayer.

Finalement, au bout d'efforts inconsidérés – surtout qu'il n'avait plus toute sa force, bien trop affaibli par le traitement qu'il avait subi – le carton s'écrasa au sol. Le dur ruban adhésif qui le maintenait fermé ne céda pas sous le poids ou l'impact, mais une légère poussière blanche s'échappa de la fine ligne séparant les deux pans qui servaient à fermer la boîte. Deidara descendit promptement et remit le carton bien droit ; il était quand même plutôt lourd.

Presque excité, il usa de ses doigts et ongles pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais ne parvint à rien. Alors, il utilisa la solution qui s'imposa le mieux dans son cerveau encore un peu fatigué : il donna un violent coup de pied dans cette chose qui lui résistait.

Bien évidemment, Deidara dut réitérer les coups plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à un résultat, mais bientôt les deux pans s'enfoncèrent. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à les triturer un peu pour déchirer le ruban adhésif, qui révéla...

Des sacs plastiques transparents englobant une matière rigide et blanche. De l'argile, précisément.

A ce moment, Deidara senti que les bouches de ses mains souhaitaient baver. Ne réfléchissant pas plus au conséquences, l'esprit occupé par des pensées qui ne l'effleuraient jamais habituellement, le blond sortit l'un des paquets d'argiles et l'ouvrit. La substance était parfaitement dure, cependant, au fond de lui, il savait que cela ne stopperait guère... Ne stopperait pas quoi, au juste?

Tant pis, il verrait bien de lui-même. Il grimaça une première fois quand il arracha, avec beaucoup de mal et de douleur, ce qui entourait sa main gauche, et grimaça encore quand il fit la même chose à sa main droite. Aussitôt, des langues sortirent de ses paumes de mains, venant engluer sa peau de bave. Pas répugné pour un sou, il approcha l'une de ses mains du bloc d'argile. La langue vint lécher la substance qu'elle avait senti auparavent, jusqu'à rendre, étrangement, l'argile relativement molle. Alors l'excroissance mordit à pleine dents dans la matière blanche et se mit à mâcher.

Deidara lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ; tout ceci était régi par l'instinct, même si l'instinct lui ordonnait des choses bien étrange, comme par exemple porter sa paume à la bouche de son visage et mêler sa langue à l'autre, non pas pour l'embrasser comme cela en avait l'air, mais pour récupérer tout l'argile et le mâcher lui-même.

Puis il réitéra la chose, faisant à nouveau passer l'argile dans sa main, et sa langue, ses dents s'affairèrent. Numéro onze ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait, ou pourquoi il le faisait ; il sentait juste que cela lui avait atrocement manqué et que c'était agréable, comme s'il retrouvait une vieille habitude, ou une chose qu'il avait aimé faire.

Rapidement, la bouche en trop recracha la boule d'argile, qui n'avait en fait plus rien d'une vulgaire boule : c'était un oiseau. Un oiseau encore grossier mais un oiseau comme Deidara en aime : fin, aux jolis ailes et aux longues plumes, comme des oiseaux de paradis. Il termina le travail à l'aide de ses mains et de bouts de carton qu'il avait coupés et bientôt, l'objet fut terminé. C'était beau et bien ciselé, comme si l'animal d'argile blanc était vivant et qu'il était capable de prendre son envol dans la seconde qui suivait. Deidara n'avait omis aucun détail, pas même les yeux, les plumes ou alors la courbe délicate du bec.

Le blond posa délicatement l'oiseau au sol, à côté d'un carton. Puis il avisa celui qui contenait l'argile ; rapidement, son esprit pratique lui revint. Il sorti et posa à terre tous les sacs, puis s'atela à ouvrir le carton pour le mettre à plat. Au moins, il aurait un lit pour l'éventualité où il devrait passer encore du temps ici.

Dans la salle des caméras, Itachi souriait tendrement.

~•~

« Fugaku-san ! Fugaku-san ! »

L'appelé se tourna vers l'homme qui l'apostrophait et qui, accessoirement, arrivait en courant. Fugaku était fatigué, cela se voyait : ses joues se creusaient et ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés de cernes profonds. Cependant, son regard onyx n'avait pas perdu sa détermination et il se surprit à espérer que son subordonné lui apportait de bonnes nouvelles des recherches en forêt.

Il aurait dût se rappeler, pourtant, que les faux espoirs font mal au ventre.

« Six des huit hommes envoyés sur le terrain ont été tués, monsieur... »

Fugaku accusa le coup.

« Comment ça?, articula-t-il lentement, tentant de retenir un minimum sa colère.

-Les deux restants ont effectué un repli stratégique et n'ont pu nous contacter que maintenant. Ils sont formels : les six ont été descendus à coups d'armes à feu. »

C'était donc qu'ils s'étaient approchés d'un peu trop près du but de leurs recherches. En soi, ce n'était une mauvaise nouvelle, mais si des snipers étaient postés dans les arbres, ils ne pourraient pas avancer. Le mieux était encore de demander à Sasori de les guider et d'avancer avec une prudence accrue, et avec des armes et protection nécessaires... Non. Sans avoir aucune connaissance du nombre de tireurs ni du terrain, cela relevait du suicide pur et simple. Mais dans tous les cas, Sasori devait participer aux recherches.

Une seconde. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce laboratoire était situé dans une partie de la forêt dans laquelle personne n'allait jamais, d'abord car il fallait traverser la zone réservée à la chasse et ensuite parce qu'elle était trop profonde et que la populace ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se trouver dedans. Et si, par un quelconque mauvais fait du hasard, une tierce personne ou un chasseur se perdait dans cette zone-là, il aurait été suspect que cette personne dispraisse. Des recherches auraient été menées et le laboratoire aurait put être retrouvé.

Seulement, cette probabilité s'élevait à quoi? Moins d'un pourcent? Donc des snipers toujours perchés était une option qui ne s'envisageait pas sur le long-terme. Fugaku fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avait un espion dans leurs rangs. C'est très rapidement qu'il congédia l'homme et tout aussi rapidement qu'il se dirigea vers la pièce qu'occupait sa femme. Elle cherchait des cas de disparitions.

« Mikoto. On a un problème, déclara-t-il à peine le pas de la porte franchi. »

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs, avisant l'air grave de son mari, se leva promptement et le suivit hors de la pièce. Étrangement, Fugaku l'attira dans un endroit isolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je crois qu'on nous espionne, dit-il sombrement. »

Ce fut au tour de Mikoto de froncer les sourcils. Par automatisme, elle croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine.

« Comment ça? »

Fugaku entreprit alors de lui exposer son raisonement. A la fin de sa tirade, la brune hocha la tête, pensive. La possibilité était très envisageable. Après tout, les quatre cobayes échappés certifiaient tous qu'ils avaient été séparés par ce qu'ils pensaient être des gens du laboratoire. Qu'un espion se soit infiltré ici était quand même quelque chose d'impossible à concevoir, cependant.

« Il ne doit pas être à l'intérieur de nos murs, Fugaku. Il doit nous observer depuis l'extérieur et les avertir lorsque nous envoyons des patrouilles.

-Oui. Depuis que l'Uchiha Police à été fondée il y a soixante-dix ans, il n'y a eu aucun cas d'espionnage interne, tu as raison... Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir trouver un moyen d'envoyer des hommes sur le terrain sans qu'ils se fassent remarquer.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose.

-En attendant, nous ne parlerons de ça qu'aux personnes impliquées dans les recherches sur le terrain. »

Mikoto hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle qu'elle occupait il y a de cela plusieurs minutes. Fugaku, lui, se pressa vers la chambre qui occupait encore et toujours Kimimaro, Sasori, Haku, Gaara et même Sasuke. Naruto squattait une autre chambre pour se reposer, ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui pour autre chose que des recherches – qu'il n'avait plus à faire et Zabuza devait être sorti pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire (un café en fait). Après deux brefs coups contre le battant ouvert, seulement pour dire qu'il allait entrer, l'Uchiha passa sous la chambranle.

Sasuke dormait sur les genoux d'Haku, lui même assis sur le lit de Kimimaro à côté de celui-ci et Gaara. Sasori était le dos bien droit sur sa chaise, les yeux mornes comme perdus dans le vague.

« Il faut que je vous parle..., dit-il en refermant la porte. »

L'argentin haussa un sourcil en voyant cela. Était-ce donc si important? Avant de commencer, Fugaku coula un regard à son fils qui dormait. Itachi avait été comme lui, à une époque... Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui nous espionne, dehors, dit-il. »

Cela jeta un silence sur la maigre assemblée.

« Je vous préviens simplement. Le vrai but de ma visite est surtout de vous solliciter pour les recherches dans la forêt. Pas toi, Kimimaro. Tu as interdiction de sortir.

-Je sais. »

Haku et Gaara hochèrent la tête pendant que Sasori se contentait de rester parfaitement immobile.

« Je pensais qu'avec... Vos dons... Et votre connaissance du laboratoire, vous auriez pu nous aider. »

Le rouge aux yeux turquoises et l'androgyne se concertèrent du regard, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Je pense que je peux venir, oui, dit Gaara. Il y a quelque chose qui protège mon corps des agressions physiques, tant qu'on ne m'injecte pas un certain produit, bien sûr...

-Haku?, demanda Fugaku en voyant que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux hésitait à répondre.

-Eh bien... C'est vrai qu'ils ont testé ma rapidité et que je suis capable d'éviter des balles, mais... Hmmm... »

Il rougissait. Mais finalement ce fut Sasori qui parla.

« Il veut des projectiles de lancé. Pointus et longs. »

Le père d'Itachi haussa un sourcil. Voilà une bien étrange demande, surtout pour un petit gars comme Haku, qui semblait si inoffensif et innocent...

« J'ai des kunaï.

-Des quoi?

-... Je te montrerai. Pourquoi en vouloir?

-Je suis doué avec ces choses. »

Fugaku le toisa du regard encore quelques secondes supplémentaires puis se tourna vers Sasori.

« Je viens, bien sûr. »

Étrangement, on eut dit que ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche.

« Je veux libérer Deidara et tuer Itachi moi-même. »

Fugaku se tendit alors que Kimimaro frappait l'arrière du crâne de Sasori en le traitant d'imbécile fini. Le rouge se contenta d'hausser les épaules, le visage indifférent mais une vague lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Quoiqu'en disent ses parents, Itachi paierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et faisait subir à Deidara, Sasori se l'était promis il y a bien longtemps. Résigné, Fugaku hocha la tête.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voili voilou ****M****ikomanga ! (... Et tout ceux qui lisent ce machin, je dis ça au cas où, on sait jamais, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit)**

**Il s'agit là de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, sans compter le petit chapitre bonus qui viendra à la toute fin. Ce chapitre est... * roulement de tambour * Le chapitre des ****_révélatiooooooooooons ! _****Enfin, je laisse à la lecture le soin de dévoiler tout ça ^3^**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Pour sortir, l'unité devait passer par le mur de derrière, après avoir traversé la grande bâtisse qui regroupait aussi les habitations du clan Uchiha – à la mode des anciennes grandes familles japonaises, tous les membres vivaient dans une espèce de village – puis le jardin. L'équipe comptait, en plus de Gaara, Sasori, Haku, Mikoto et Fugaku, cinq autres personnes. Une jeunette moins âgée que les anciens cobayes, tellement jeune en fait qu'on se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait là, un autre plus âgé avec une coupe étrange et des yeux aux très longs cils sans que cela lui donne l'air efféminé comme à Haku, ainsi que trois autres hommes, dans la force de l'âge et entraînés comme il se doit.

Seulement, ils eurent des complications avant même d'être sortis des bâtiments car Sasori s'écroula soudain, face contre terre. Il n'était cependant pas évanoui car il se mit à jurer dans un jargon très coloré. L'escouade se stoppa et ses deux amis se ruèrent sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que qui t'arrives?!, demanda Haku, paniqué.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est comme la dernière fois ! »

Mikoto contacta quelqu'un qui était resté sur place en lui disant de venir récupérer Sasori et de le ramener dans la chambre, avant de demander à Haku et Gaara s'ils souhaitaient rester ici pour veiller sur lui. Les deux répondirent négativement ; Kimimaro surveillerait Sasori très bien et ils voulaient apprendre par eux-même ce qui arrivait à leur ami.

Gaara lui promit qu'il lui ramènerait Deidara indemne, son homologue aux cheveux rouges le menaça de mort pour le cas où il échouerait. Laissant Sasori dans l'attente des personnes qui devaient le remettre dans un lit, l'escouade réduite à neuf personne reprit son chemin. Arrivés dehors, ils embarquèrent dans trois voitures, et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Mikoto avait sur elle une carte de la forêt avec le point précis de l'endroit où s'étaient fait descendre les six envoyés précédents, et c'était bien là qu'ils comptaient se rendre... Avec ou sans l'aide de la mémoire de Sasori.

La traversée de la zone réservée à la chasse se fit très rapidement et sans encombres. Gaara et Haku ne reconnaissaient pas l'endroit et s'en sentaient frustrés, pour le moment ils avaient l'impression de ne servir à rien, couverts de ces choses qui apparemment les protégeaient des balles, même si le rouge n'en avait pas besoin. Lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé d'une dizaine de mètres les panneaux indiquant la fin de la zone de chasse, le groupuscule se fit plus prudent, plus lent et attentif. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'arrivait. Haku serra les poings sur les kunaï qu'il avait dans les mains. D'autres étaient cachés dans des poches attachées à sa jambe.

La forêt était horriblement silencieuse.

~•~

Kabuto termina de retracer le seau sur le tissu couvrant la chose posée sur la chaise avec un sourire en coin. Quelques cernes montraient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, bien trop inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Pourquoi Orochimaru-sama n'avait-il pas voulu ramener ces quatre fichus cobayes? Surtout 01 ! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé distancer? Et pourquoi semblait-il si détendu, surtout?! L'homme aux lunettes serra les poings et se retourna vivement, n'y pouvant plus.

« Orochimaru-sama ! Ce n'est plus possible ! »

L'homme aux allures de serpent lui lança un sourire reptilien.

« Tu craques, Kabuto?

-Après tout ce temps... Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour ramener 01, 07, 09 et 10? Vous voulez nous faire envoyer au trou? … Et par pitié, arrêtez de baiser 11 pendant que je vous parle ! »

Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel et cessa de faire monter et descendre Deidara sur sa verge, sans pour autant se retirer de son fin corps. Kabuto ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait fait exprès, tout faisait partie d'un plan très calculé qui avait pour but de ramener 01... Sasori. Kabuto n'avait pas écouté, il l'avait immobilisé et cela avait compliqué les plans d'Orochimaru. D'ailleurs, pour ça, celui-ci prévoyait de percer le corps du gris et de le jeter encore sanguinolent sur les Uchiha qui allaient arriver. Ils allaient venir, le brun le savait.

« Tais-toi, Kabuto. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais rien expliqué.

-Pourtant tu as presque comprit, pas vrai? »

Kabuto ne répondit pas. Orochimaru sourit, plus parce qu'il pensait de plus en plus à tuer l'homme face à lui. Machinalement, il passa sa main crayeuse et anguleuse sur la hanche de Deidara, qui grogna faiblement.

« Laisse les choses arriver, dit Orochimaru. Et prépare 03, je veux qu'il soit prêt à mordre si jamais ils parvenaient jusqu'ici. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris resta immobile pendant quelques courtes secondes, puis hocha respectueusement la tête et sorti de la pièce. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'Orochimaru le vit sortir et refermer la porte. Une fois que Kabuto fut assez loin, le brun suréleva le corps tremblant de Deidara et déposa celui-ci sur la table. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, le cobaye numéro onze était dans un état bien assez déplorable. L'homme-serpent s'approcha du sac, le tâta pendant peu de temps et finalement trouva, au travers du tissu, ce qui l'intéressait : une zone ronde et au dessus plat, ressortant du reste. Il donna un coup sec dessus, puis un autre au cas où, sourit, et retourna s'asseoir.

Deidara attendrait l'arrivée des invités.

~•~

Alors qu'ils avançaient entre les arbres, un coup de feu avait retentit, tuant l'un des hommes de l'équipe. Vive comme l'éclair, la plus jeune du groupe héla celui qui était son frère, l'incitant à tirer. Une fusillade s'entama alors, et Mikoto et Fugaku virent quelque chose de plus étonnant que ce Kimimaro avait put leur montrer : un mur de sable s'était formé autour de Gaara pour stopper les balles.

Rapidement, le frère de la plus jeune, de son nom Shisui, alla se cacher derrière ce mur de sable et continua de tirer. Gaara lui, devait faire des efforts de concentration pour à la fois tenir un minimum son mur quand les balles ne l'approchaient pas, et pour réussir à attaquer avec les rares minéraux présents au sol. Mais tout ses efforts ne suffirent pas et sans l'intervention d'Haku qui avait formé un mur de glace, ils seraient morts.

Haku ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de faire une réflexion sur le fait que pour une fois leurs rôles s'inversaient ; l'androgyne sauta hors de la protection gelée et envoya deux kunais dans les arbres, tellement rapidement qu'il fut impossible de distinguer ni son mouvement ni les projectiles. Seul un sembla faire mouche, et un homme tomba du feuillage, encore vivant cependant. Il ne le resta pas bien longtemps car le temps qu'il tombe, il s'était prit une balle de Fugaku. Un autre corps tomba bientôt : la jeune Uchiha était montée dans un arbre pour en tuer quelques uns.

Et très bientôt, le calme revint. Mikoto avait été effleurée par une balle sans que cela ne soit bien grave et l'un des hommes avait le bras en sang. Lorsque Gaara lui fit la remarque, l'homme haussa les épaules avec une légère grimace et dit d'une voix grave qu'ils devaient se dépêcher car la fusillade devait avoir alerté quelques personnes mal intentionnées. Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur route cette fois parfaitement à l'aveugle : ils en étaient au point de la fusillade.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Haku fit remarquer à son ami un certain arbre qui aurait pu praître tout à fait commun. Mais bientôt le rouge put remarquer que les multiples branches cassées résultaient de leur escalade difficile avec un Kimimaro en sang.

« Donc on est arrivés par ici, dit-il en montrant un point indistinct entre les arbres. »

Le groupuscule le suivit. Bientôt, derrière les buissons, un mur en grande partie couvert de végétaux ou à la peinture écaillée se fit voir. La haute clôture grillagée avait gardé le trou de leur évasion et quelques gardes étaient postés. Fugaku leur fit signe de contourner l'endroit : ils entreraient par l'arrière. Enfin, c'était plutôt l'avant. Un grand portail de fer recollait les deux pans du grillage, et il y avait d'autres gardes.

« Shisui, murmura la plus jeune à l'oreille de son frère, très proche de lui et très bas, si bien qu'il eut même du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. File-moi ton arbalète. »

Le brun hocha la tête et, le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible, il détacha l'arme de son dos qu'il donna à sa soeur. Seulement, avant qu'elle aie pu tirer, Mikoto l'arrêta et lui dit, aussi bas qu'elle précédemment :

« Ruby, si tu en tues un, tu vas alerter les autres.

-C'est pas sur eux que j'veux tirer, m'dame. »

En effet elle s'écarta un peu du groupuscule par l'arrière et visa quelque chose de haut, dans les arbres sur sa droite. Lorsqu'elle tira, un écureuil tomba et une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola, attirant l'attention des trois gardes. Ils ne quittèrent pas leur poste mais le fait qu'ils aient eu l'attention détournée permit à Ruby d'en descendre deux. Le dernier fut abattu par Haku. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers le portail.

« Il n'est pas électrocuté, fit savoir Gaara. »

L'escalade se fit relativement rapidement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à entrer dans le bâtiment-même...

Et étrangement, la chose se fit très facilement. Peut-être trop facilement. A partir de là, le groupe se scinda en deux : Gaara menait Shisui, Mikoto et un homme vers le couloir des cellules, et Haku, Fugaku, Ruby et l'autre homme restant, celui au bras entaillé, cherchant l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Yakushi.

Ce dernier groupe erra pendant presque un quart d'heure dans les couloirs. Si le laboratoire, de l'extérieur, ne paraissait avoir aucun étage, il n'en restait pas moins profondément ancré dans le sol, avec deux sous-sols. Mais ces deux sous-sols étaient réservés aux cellules et autres pièces glauques, et le rez-de-chaussée était l'endroit qui intéressait Fugaku. S'il n'y avait pas les luminaires au plafond, l'endroit aurait été très sombre : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres et avec la hauteur et la promiscuité des arbres, elles n'auraient pas servi à grand-chose de toute façon.

Au bout d'un certain moment, finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres ; seulement celle-là était marquée d'une inscription peinte, et signifiant « serpent ». Ruby chercha la regard d'Haku, qui haussa les épaules avec un regard désolé, puis la brune fit de même avec son patron : celui-ci hocha la tête. Alors, prête à tirer, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, clamant un « Police Uchiha ! ».

Cela fut suivit d'un cri bestial non pas émit par la brune, puis une chose indéfinissable lui sauta dessus, toutes... Griffes? Dehors, et bavant, mordant et grognant à qui mieux-mieux. Sous la surprise et le poids de cette chose qui n'était pas vraiment humaine, mais pas vraiment chien non plus, Ruby avait lâché son arme, et avant même que l'un des hommes l'accompagnant aie pu tirer, un coup de griffe vint heurter son visage.

Elle hurla, du sang jaillissant de son orbite droite. La bête elle, n'eut pas le temps d'hurler à la mort quand l'homme lui tira dans la tête. Haku avait détourné le regard. Il était bien le seul à avoir reconnu Kiba, de toute façon. Fugaku glissa un regard par la porte ouverte, et se figea. Il y avait là trois hommes. L'un d'eux d'ailleurs était nu, visiblement mal en point et plein de bleus et de coupures, tant qu'on y est en train d'être violé, par un autre homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage crayeux et fin. L'Uchiha avait en joue le troisième homme, lui ayant des cheveux gris et des lunettes rondes cachant des yeux noirs. Fugaku fronça les sourcils.

« C'est toi, Yakushi?, tonna-t-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire. »

Seul un regard assassin lui répondit, et celui aux allures de serpent émit un ricanement mauvais.

« Kabuto..., dit-il. »

Sa voix éraillée était rieuse, moqueuse.

« Oui?, répondit son subordonné. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est un projectile pointu qui vint se ficher dans sa poitrine, mais ne le tuant pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas, il s'écroula s'implement au sol, souffrant le martyre. Orochimaru cessa son affaire avec Deidara, qui était maintenant à moitié inconscient, et déposa celui-ci sur son bureau avant de refermer son pantalon et de se lever, son sourire reptilien toujours collé sur sa face anguleuse.

« O-orochimaru... Sama... »

Fugaku, tout comme l'homme aux cheveux gris qu'il avait eu en joue il y a moins d'une minute, ne comprenait plus rien. Aussi, il surveillait de près le déroulement, une partie de son esprit concentrée également sur Ruby qui souffrait toujours de la perte de son oeil et du sang qui accompagnait.

« Tu m'as désobéi. Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire de stupide avec ça. »

Un long doigt blanc et décharné désigna un sac de taille humaine « assis » sur une chaise. Un objet que Fugaku n'avait pas remarqué avant. Et l'inscription marquée au noir sur le tissu... Sa femme Mikoto aurait pu la déchiffrer, elle.

« Mais...

-Je te l'avais dit. C'est plus important que toi, d'accord? Je voulais te tuer avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais ils ont été trop rapides.

-Vous essayez de l'achever, et je vous prive de votre bras, tempêta Fugaku à l'adresse du brun. »

Celui-ci lui sourit et leva les mains, montrant qu'il n'avait plus d'armes.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas vous que j'attends, dit-il d'une voix mauvaise. »

Fugaku haussa un sourcil.

« Et qui attendez-vous? »

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Ce sourire condescendant et pervers sur le visage blafard d'Orochimaru rendait Fugaku malade et il se félicitait de son self-control ou il aurait déjà tiré dans le bras de l'homme pour faire disparaître cette expression de sa face.

« Agissons en gens civilisés, voulez-vous? »

Avec l'étrange voix de l'homme serpent, cette phrase sonnait très mal aux oreilles de l'Uchiha.

« Je ne vous considère pas comme une personne civilisée, grinça Fugaku.

-Hin hin hin... Mais je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, Uchiha Fugaku. Nous _allons_ nous conduire en gens polis et bienséants et attendre l'invité d'honneur dans le calme. »

En marchant à reculons, il se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel Deidara était toujours étendu, plongé dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il respirait bien, nota Fugaku, malgré qu'il soit nu et couvert d'hématomes en tout genre, son état ne devait donc pas être si grave au niveau physique. Peut-être avait-il été drogué, qui sait...

« Touche pas à ce tiroir, vil serpent.

-Je prends juste de quoi faire stopper l'hémorragie de cette femme qui hurle et qui me casse les oreilles, répondit Orochimaru d'un ton mauvais. »

Il ouvrit le tiroir, désobéissant à Fugaku qui restait sur ses gardes, prêt à tirer au moment même où le brun sortirait quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à une arme, mais ce fut une boîte en carton qu'il prit, puis un ruban de bandages. Il lança le tout à l'Uchiha qui somma l'homme de venir les prendre. Celui-ci s'exécuta, son arme elle aussi pointée sur Orochimaru qui lui offrit un faux sourire de connivence, et se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Ruby. Haku lui, préférait rester en retrait. Il comprenait maintenant bon nombre de choses... Mais une seule question subsistait : qui était l'invité d'honneur?

Une fois que les soins, bien que rudimentaires, furent attribués à Ruby, et qu'elle tomba dans le même temps dans dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur, le silence s'installa dans les couloirs froids du laboratoire. Orochimaru souriait toujours et Kabuto était maintenant bel et bien mort, son sang s'étalant en une vaste flaque rouge, poisseuse et brillante. Fugaku enrageait encore et toujours, son arme pointée sur l'homme dirigeant le laboratoire. Qu'était-il en train d'attendre, exactement? N'était-ce pas plutôt un piège de ce vil serpent, étaient-ils en train d'attendre la mort? Finalement, la réponse vint d'elle-même.

Un echo de bruits de pas, rapides, leur arrivait aux oreilles, répercuté par les longs murs trop éclairés. Le sourire reptilien d'Orochimaru prit une ampleur effrayante sur son visage qui l'était déjà bien assez alors que sa main s'égarait sur la peau abîmée de Deidara.

« Qui arrive?, demanda Fugaku d'une voix presque meurtrière.

-De toute façon vous le saurez bien assez vite. »

Les pas se rapprochaient toujours, le bruit de résonnance devenant plus fort à chaque centimètre gagné. Puis quand la personne arriva dans le couloir, Haku fronça les sourcils, perdu dans les méandres flous de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Tu as fais vite, Sasori. »

La voix du brun aux yeux jaunes était empreinte d'une espèce de joie. Le visage de Fugaku se figea. Tout surprit qu'il était, il s'interdit de bouger ou ne serait-ce que de lâcher l'homme serpent du regard. Derrière lui, il entendait les halètements de Sasori toujours dans le couloir et qui pour l'instant ne voyait pas l'intérieur de la pièce, lui confirmant au moins qu'il s'agissait bien du rouge. Mais que faisait-il ici? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il gisait immobile sur le sol de la demeure Uchiha ! Comment avait-il retrouvé le chemin seul, aussi? Quelque chose était étrange.

« Sa... Saso?, demanda Haku, perdu. Tu étais...

-Je sais. Mais... J'ai senti deux coups ici (il désigna le côté droit de sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur) et j'ai pu me remettre à bouger. C'était étrange... J'ai retrouvé le chemin instinctivement, comme si je le connaissais par coeur.

-C'est normal, rit l'homme serpent visiblement amusé de la situation, c'est parce que _c'est bel et bien le cas_. »

Sasori s'immobilisa soudain, un flot d'étranges sentiments déferlant en lui. Cette voix... Il la connaissait. Très bien. Et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais entendue... Elle était comme un vieux souvenir tapi au fond d'une cave sombre, enseveli sous de lourdes toiles d'araignées, attendant son heure, et qui désormais cherchait à s'extirper, à sortir en pleine lumière en entraînant avec lui d'autres choses, tout aussi perdues, oubliées et incomprises...

« Orochimaru, souffla-t-il. »

Il était sûr de ne jamais avoir entendu ou même prononcé ce nom de toutes ses vingt-trois années d'existence. Et pourtant il le connaissait par coeur, il lui roulait sur la langue avec une facilité déconcertante, il avait – avait eu – l'habitude d'appeler cette personne qu'il ne voyait pour l'instant pas. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était bloqué et entravé par quelque chose ne venant pas de lui, et cette sensation l'énervait profondément. Alors, résigné, il fit un pas, un autre, enjamba le corps au visage ensanglanté de Ruby qui respirait faiblement, et se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte.

Il vit d'abord le dos de Fugaku, puis remarqua la tâche rouge au sol, cet homme aux cheveux gris étendu par terre et mort, baignant dans son propre sang. Sasori avait la sensation, très désagréable sensation d'avoir connu ce type, et de l'avoir méprisé aussi. Toutes ces choses, cette pièce même qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir arpenté des dizaines de fois, le laissaient comme avec des épines plantées partout dans la peau.

Et puis il vit Deidara. Inconscient, nu, sur le bureau de bois sombre, couvert de blessures, en sueur, et aussi plein de suçons. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il dépassa la limite tacite imposée par le corps puissant de Fugaku. Sasori n'était concentré que sur Deidara, son Deidara. Son regard entra alors en contact avec une main blanche et presque décharnée posée sur la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait. Une peau qu'il savait, quelque part, douce et désagréable comme les écailles d'un serpent. Il remonta le long du bras, couvert d'une manche noire. Il vit la tête. Le visage d'Orochimaru.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que... »

Orochimaru qui souriait à s'en faire mal, tant par moquerie que par une espèce de joie étrange qu'il était le seul à pouvoir éprouver, car ce n'était pas de cette joie stupide et mièvre comme les autres en ressentent.

« Sasori. »

Pourquoi son nom, pronocé par cette voix grave et éraillée, lui semblait-il si familier?

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour venir, tu n'as pas changé.

-Comment ça? »

Le rouge savait qu'il aurait du s'énerver, et peut-être même insulter l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, mais il ne lui subsistait que ses interrogations et son incompréhension face à tout ce que son cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre, sans grand succès, car il restait quand même entravé. Tout était flou, il lui semblait voir des choses sorties d'un autre temps, sans vraiment pouvoir les retenir.

« Apparemment, même après autant d'années, le sceau fonctionne toujours... C'est épatant, vraiment. _Kukukuk_... »

Ce ricanement. Il l'avait entendu. Il connaissait par coeur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'homme en face de lui ; autant sur son mental que sur son corps. Un éminent mal de crâne l'assaillit, et il se prit la tête dans une main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais?!, cria presque Fugaku, inquiet pour le rouge qui semblait souffrir devant lui.

-Moi, je ne lui fais rien. C'est lui qui essaie de briser le sceau et qui se fait du mal tout seul. »

Orochimaru ne s'empêchait tout de même pas de ricaner face à un tel spectacle. S'il y a vingt-trois ans, on lui avait dit que tout allait se passer comme ça, il aurait simplement tué la personne. Et pourtant, elle aurait eu raison, cette personne...

« Putain mais..., articula Sasori. T'es qui, au juste...?

-Tu peux très bien t'en souvenir toi-même, Akasuna No Sasori. »

Et là, le rouge se mit à hurler. Son crâne lui donnait la sensation qu'il allait exploser, il aurait pleuré du sang que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, il avait oublié jusqu'au fait de savoir parler parler, et se prendre fortement la tête dans les mains n'y fit rien. Il s'écroula à genoux, puis sur le sol, convulsant, et Haku se précipita sur lui en criant son nom, mais cela ne changea rien. Dans la pagaille et devant le calme de l'homme aux allures reptiliennes, Fugaku tira. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour remarquer que sa balle avait été stoppée à main nue, d'une seule main. Orochimaru lui lança un sourire condescendant en laissant tomber la balle au sol, et l'Uchiha, sidéré, baissa son arme. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? C'était humainement impossible ! Puis, bientôt, les cris d'atroce douleur de Sasori cessèrent.

Il tenta de se redresser en position assise, aidé du petit androgyne qui restait prêt à attaquer le brun aux yeux jaunes en cas désespéré. Le rouge finit par se relever seul, une main toujours sur son crâne. Il avait un sourire jaune aux lèvres et rivait sur Orochimaru un effrayant regard.

Il se souvenait de tout, maintenant.

« C'était bien trouvé, le coup de mon nom de famille pour briser le sceau. Ici, personne n'avait de nom de famille, et les Uchiha n'auraient jamais pensé à chercher dans des dossiers vieux de plus de dix-sept ans. C'est bien toi, ça. »

La remarque fut accuellie par un hochement de tête d'Orochimaru. Haku les regarda tour à tour. Sasori semblait avoir changé. Déjà, son corps avait rajeuni, il avait dix-sept ans environ, mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi connaissait-il ce serpent humanoïde? De quoi parlaient-ils?

« D'ailleurs, (Sasori jeta un regard en arrière) je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais un jour tué cet abruti de Kabuto.

-Il ne comprenait plus rien de toute façon.

-Il ne comprenait pas quoi?

-Que te ramener était plus vital que sa propre vie. »

Le sourire de Sasori disparut, et son regard se fit purement et tout bonnement assassin. Orochimaru perdit également de son sourire, il semblait ne pas avoir planifié ça.

« Quoi, tu voulais briser ce seau stupide après me l'avoir posé toi-même?

-Tu as changé. Je croyais que tu allais redevenir comme avant et que ton obsession pour cette chose allait disparaître. »

Ceci dit, il donna coup dans le corps de Deidara, qui roula du bureau et faillit s'écraser au sol. Vif, Sasori bondit pour le rattraper, se retrouvant alors bien plus proche d'Orochimaru qui n'attendit pas que le rouge se soit totalement relevé pour agripper sa tignasse à pleine main. Cette fois, le directeur du laboratoire semblait vraiment énervé.

« Tu t'encombres de sentiments stupides... Cette chose a trente ans de moins que toi, tu ne le connais pas, et il ne sait pas non plus qui tu es ! Es-tu vraiment tombé si bas?

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux, plutôt?

-Tu as tout laissé tomber ! Ce projet, c'était le tiens aussi ! Tu as construit ce bâtiment avec moi ! Tu as même fini par mutiler ton corps ! Et tu as voulu tout abandonner du jour au lendemain? Pourquoi?! »

Sasori se débatti sans réussir à libérer ses cheveux rouges des doigts blancs et plus puissants qu'ils en avaient l'air d'Orochimaru. Si les personnes assistant à l'échange étaient larguées, remettre en ordre les pièces devenait facile avec ce que venait de cracher l'homme serpent.

« Tu sais pourquoi? Tu veux le savoir?, gronda Sasori. J'ai rencontré un homme. J'ai oublié son nom. C'était le maire de mon village natal. J'ai passé du temps avec lui. Je l'aimais. Et puis j'ai vu qu'il était fiché dans nos listes comme cobaye. J'ai voulu m'enfuir avec lui pour le protéger.

-Tu... TU RIGOLES? Tu voulais t'enfuir avec un type que tu connaissais moins que moi?!

-Parfaitement ! Et j'aurais réussi si tu n'avais pas fait une de tes crises de possessivité et de jalousie purement stupide ! Recréer un corps et enfermer mon esprit dedans, mais t'es complètement fou?!

-ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Tous se figèrent. C'était la première fois qu'Haku osait élever la voix d'une pareille manière. Son regard à moitié énervé et à moitié déboussolé se riva sur Sasori qui avait réussit, enfin, à se défaire de la poigne de l'homme qui fut, apparemment, son ami.

« Sasori... Tu es de quel côté? »

Il fallut plusieurs très longues secondes à l'intéressé pour répondre.

« Celui de Deidara. »

Orochimaru eut un rictus mauvais.

« Tu sais quoi, Sasori? Je voulais briser le sceau parce que je pensais que tu allais revenir avec moi, j'ai _osé_ t'accorder ma confiance une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Sasori avait crié un « Reculez ! » retentissant tout en sautant en arrière, évitant ainsi un lancé de projectiles particulièrement rapides lancés par Orochimaru. Par chance, personne ne fut tué, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se baisser pour ne pas finir plantés. Le rouge déposa rapidement Deidara au sol et se jeta presque instinctivement sur le sac de tissu. Quelques signes de ses mains plus tard et le symbole, le sceau à l'encre noire, se brisait, ouvrant dans un courant d'air le tissu sur un corps qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Sasori.

Il avait la même taille, la même apparence physique – soit dix-sept ans -, les mêmes cheveux, la même corpulence. Mais ça, c'était un corps en bois, en céramique et en métal, avec un réceptacle violet portant l'inscription « scorpion » fiché dans la poitrine, le ventre ouvert sur un câble gris et vierge de tout poison qui en coulait auparavent. Son dos était pourvu de deux « ailes » métalliques constituées de lames fines, tranchantes et solides.

C'était son corps d'origine, celui qu'il avait lui-même mutilé pour se donner la vie éternelle.

Des filaments bleus et lumineux sortirent de ses doigts et il sourit vaguement, dans le feu de l'action, de voir qu'il avait recouvré, en plus de sa mémoire, ses facultés premières. Après tout, normalement, il n'avait jamais eu le pouvoir de changer d'âge physique à tout-va...

Ce qui était un pantin de taille humaine bougea sans craquer, faisant remarquer à Sasori qu'il avait été entretenu, et se rua sur Orochimaru qui se cacha en dernier recours sous son bureau. En bougeant, la marionnette produisait cet horrible bruit de « clac-clac-clac-clac-clac » si cher aux oreilles de Sasori, car chacun des pantins qu'il avait créé avant la crise de folie d'Orochimaru produisait le même son. C'était le bruit des articulations en mouvement, le bruit des complexes et superbes mécanismes de métal qu'il avait construit de ses propres mains et qui s'activaient pour faire bouger le corps artificiel avec une précision et une beauté que Sasori n'arrivait pas à trouver chez les humains.

Jusqu'à Deidara.

« La vieillesse te guette, Orochimaru ! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu éviter, non?, le railla Sasori en constatant qu'en vingt ans, la vitesse du brun avait baissé. »

Lui était en pleine forme et agitait ses doigts, ses mains et ses bras de façon frénétique, actionnant à distance son corps originel qui à ses yeux semblait danser. Rapidement, Orochimaru fut immobilisé par le câble remplaçant les tripes de ce corps artificiel. Un horrible fracas régnait dans la pièce : étagères renversées étalant livres et feuilles partout sur le sol froid, bureau détruit, coupé par la force prodigieuse du pantin.

« J'espère que c'est fini cette fois, dit Sasori en retenant un soupir. »

Orochimaru n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre. Lui-même ne savait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu maintenant, pas comme ça, pas de la main de Sasori... !

« RUBY ! »

C'était Shisui qui avait hurlé. Sans doute le fracas qu'avait provoqué la courte mais néammoins violente altercation entre Sasori et Orochimaru avait attiré l'autre groupe, qui s'ils étaient là, avait fini leur travail. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Shisui qui était venu, les autres devant sans doute rester ensemble pour surveiller les gardes qu'ils avaient retrouvé – en espérant qu'ils les avaient tous retrouvés. Après avoir assassiné cet homme qui fut son ami, et tant qu'on y est son amant, du regard, Sasori tourna son visage parfaitement neutre vers Fugaku.

« Couvre Deidara avec le tissu là et prends-le, je peux pas lâcher Orochimaru.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête, gamin, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça. »

Avec tout ce dont Fugaku venait d'être témoin, avec ce qu'il avait apprit et le choc qu'il avait reçu de par là-même, être autoritaire le rassurait. Pourtant, Sasori souriait de façon indéchiffrable, mais en tout cas, il semblait à l'Uchiha qu'il le regardait de haut.

« Dis-moi Fugaku, tu as quel âge?

-... 51 ans.

-Donc je te parle comme je veux. Je reste de deux ans plus âgé que toi.

-Que...

-C'est compliqué. J'expliquerai ça plus tard, si l'envie m'en prend. »

Et il réitéra son ordre quant à Deidara.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bon... Après les vacances et quatre jours à être malade, voilà le neuvième chapitre d'Enchaînés... Bientôt la fin ! **

**(Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais toujours d'Itachi un connard dans mes fics. C'est vrai quoi, je l'adore ! ... Mais en même temps il est classe en méchant...)**

**Chapitre IX**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déroulés depuis la descente des forces de police Uchiha dans le laboratoire secret d'un dénommé Orochimaru Hebi. La plupart des cobayes, dans un sale état, étaient hospitalisés par des médecins proches de la famille (Naruto en faisant partie), et les geôliers étaient enfermés dans des cellules individuelles et gardés sous un contrôle permanent et intransigeant. Le blond avait été affecté lorsqu'on lui avait apprit que Kiba – soit la créature mi-bête mi-homme qui avait attaqué Ruby – avait été tué. Mais pour lui, Kiba était mort depuis longtemps et finalement il en avait été moins choqué que par la vue d'Itachi.

Itachi qui n'avait offert de regard à personne. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas même quand Sasori lui avait administré un coup de poing magistral qui avait joliment fait craquer sa mâchoire.

Et Sasori, parlons-en. Il avait du s'expliquer sur ce qui avait été révélé dans le bureau d'Orochimaru, et ce en présence de ses amis, qui avaient tous été choqués d'apprendre de telles choses. A la base, Orochimaru et Sasori avaient grandi ensemble, l'un élevé par un vieillard que Naruto connaissait d'ailleurs (son ancien patron, Sarutobi), l'autre ayant eu ses parents jusqu'à ses six ans, ils moururent finalement dans un crash d'avion. Sasori se fit alors élever par sa grand-mère, dans le village de Suna. Le rouge était né là-bas, mais rapidement ses parents avaient trouvé que Konoha était un endroit plus joli pour leur petite famille et s'y étaient installés.

Cependant les deux enfants continuèrent de s'envoyer des lettres, et Sasori aussi bien qu'Orochimaru devenaient de plus en plus distants avec ceux qui étaient censés les aimer. Leur monde, finalement, ne se composait que d'eux deux. Lorsque Sasori eut quinze ans, il fugua de Suna et fit la longue route à pieds jusqu'à Konoha, où il retrouva Orochimaru, et ils s'enfuirent ensemble. Dans la forêt, ils rencontrèrent un homme étrange, ayant des pouvoirs surnaturels, et Orochimaru dans sa folie naissante, l'avait tué avec comme prétexte « le disséquer ». Sasori se servit de ce qui restait du cadavre pour s'entraîner à faire des marionnettes humaines.

C'est là que le « Projet Madara » se construisit, suivit du laboratoire, et de la capture des premiers cobayes. Tout ceci dura longtemps. Bien longtemps. Sasori s'était fabriqué un corps artificiel qui l'empêchait de vieillir et de mourir ; Orochimaru ne voulait pas d'un corps ainsi transformé et cherchait l'immortalité dans les corps humains. C'est l'année des trente-six ans de Sasori que celui-ci rencontra le nouveau maire de Suna durant l'une de ses balades, bien qu'inhabituelles. Ils devinrent très proche, le Sandaime faisant découvrir à Sasori une vie hors du laboratoire, une vie plus saine et lumineuse. Bien sûr, il fallut du temps à Sasori pour s'en rendre compte et assimiler l'information ; peu de temps après ça, il vit sur leurs listes de cobayes le nom maintenant oublié du Sandaime.

N'y tenant pas, il préféra tenter de s'enfuir avec lui dans le maigre espoir de le protéger, mais il fut traillit par le nouvel arrivé, Kabuto, fraîchement débarqué et déjà bien accro aux paroles d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier, dans une crise de folie, de jalousie et de possessivité sur cet homme qui était à la fois son ami, et amant dans certains cas, opta pour la solution la plus radicale : lui effacer la mémoire et le garder en tant que cobaye. C'est ce que l'homme serpent fit, après avoir utilisé un corps mort pour en construire un nouveau à Sasori. Il fit en sorte que le sceau ne puisse être brisé que par le nom complet de Sasori, qu'il ne risquait pas d'entendre puisqu'il perdait, en tant que cobaye, son identité.

Tous les cobayes à l'époque présents dans le laboratoire, y comprit le Sandaime, furent tués pour laisser la place à une nouvelle génération, dont Sasori était le premier, le cobaye numéro un.

Après avoir raconté son histoire, Sasori avait fixé ses trois amis dans les yeux, avait laissé tomber sa grande fierté et leur avait dit en toute sincérité qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les trahir, d'abord par respect au Sandaime et aussi car il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire du mal à Deidara. Ont le cru, puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de mentir.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que la totalité des cobayes furent remis sur pieds. Fugaku préféra attendre une semaine supplémentaire avant de faire paraître le flash spécial qui devait amener ici toutes les personnes concernées par les disparitions. Cela leur laissait le temps de se préparer à accuellir du monde, et maintenant qu'ils étaient rétablis, les anciens sujets d'expérience pouvaient prendre leurs marques dans une nouvelle vie. Certaines retrouvailles, bien sûr, se firent très rapidement : Zabuza, qui était resté auprès d'Haku, eu le loisir de retrouver ses cousins perdus depuis huit et cinq ans. Ces retrouvailles améliorèrent grandement l'ambiance au sein de la demeure Uchiha.

Le jour J, ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande cour intérieure de la maison, tous plus anxieux les uns que les autres. Bien sûr leurs amis étaient là pour les soutenir, Naruto le premier et Sasori ensuite, puisqu'il savait que personne n'allait venir pour lui. Sa grand-mère était morte depuis bien longtemps et de toute façon, il avait un Deidara bien mieux portant avec lui. D'ailleurs, le blond avait retrouvé toute sa verve et toute son énergie – ou presque – et lui et Sasori ne cessaient de se chamailler, sans arrêt, pour des histoires d'art.

Hinata, une jeune femme qui avait été enlevée pour ses yeux aux qualités exceptionnelles, se tortillait et entrelaçait ses doigts, se demandant comme tous les autres qui allait venir, ou _si_ quelqu'un allait venir. C'était vrai, après tout, la plupart était là-dedans depuis bien longtemps, comment savoir si quelqu'un allait venir pour eux... C'était une angoisse qu'ils avaient tous à la gorge, sauf Kisame et Suigetsu, ce dernier plus occupé à draguer comme il pouvait une Ruby remise sur pied et avec un bandage autour de la tête en attendant que son orbite finisse de s'habituer à la perte de son oeil, et que les cicatrices laissées par les griffes se referment.

L'heure annoncée dans le flash spécial était dans très exactement douze minutes mais on entendait déjà un retentissant fracas dans le hall. Il y avait du monde, les familles des cobayes et geôliers n'étaient pas venus qu'en un seul membre, ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé. Ce que Mikoto anticipait le plus, avec son bras dans le plâtre (merci le geôlier du nom de Maïto Gaï), était la réaction de ceux qui apprendraient que leurs membres disparus faisaient partie de ceux qui séquestraient. Elle avait ressentit la même chose quand Sasori leur avait apprit pour leur fils, après tout... C'est pour ça qu'elle tenait à être celle qui le leur annoncerait. En fait, elle avait même été contre l'idée de mettre les photos des « scientifiques » dans le flash, mais son mari avait été intrensigeant.

Finalement, comme il n'y avait plus d'arrivées, les portes s'ouvrirent en avance, et c'est une petite foule hésitante qui entra, augmentant plus encore le stress des anciens cobayes qui montraient tous, plus ou moins et à leur façon, leur angoisse. Il y eut une seconde de flottement qui sembla durer des heures, puis finalement, une première personne s'approcha. C'était un homme, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec une femme tant ses cheveux étaient longs. Il avait le port altier, le dos droit et le menton haut, habillé à la façon d'un haut noble. Neji Hyuuga, le représentant du clan Hyuuga au sein d'un haut cercle de politiques, se dirigea d'un pas assuré, peut-être un peu tanguant cependant, vers Hinata. Les Hyuuga étaient faciles à reconnaître grâce à l'étrange couleur de leurs yeux ; cependant on pouvait noter une différence visuelle qui en fait faisait toute la différence : avec ou sans pupille. Neji, en ayant, avait simplement des iris d'une couleur peu commune. Hinata, n'en n'ayant pas, possédait une vue à 360°, pouvait voir au travers des objets sur une distance très longue et anticiper d'une demi-seconde les mouvements.

Le représentant Hyuuga perdit alors toute sa splendeur, laissant quelques larmes envahir ses yeux alors qu'il prenait une mèche noire qu'on avait du couper entre ses longs doigts.

« Hi... Hinata...? »

Sa voix tremblotait. L'intéressée, rouge de honte, hocha la tête, et Neji la prit dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Le spectacle en émut plus d'un, et le brun entre deux sanglots contrôlés hoqueta qu'il était son cousin, et que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait du veiller sur elle et qu'il avait fallit à sa mission. Hinata passa ses bras dans le dos musclé de son cousin, l'enlaçant. Cette scène poussa les autres venus à entrer et à aller voir ceux qu'ils reconnaissaient. Naruto, posté sur le côté, reconnu rapidement Temari et haussa un sourcil. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit que ses deux frères étaient morts lorsqu'elle était jeune? Pourtant elle se dirigeait vers Gaara, qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas... Aussi, le médecin s'approcha pour ne rien louper de la conversation.

« Gaara... Gaara, c'est vraiment toi, hein?

-Euh... Oui... »

Un immense sourire ainsi que des larmes de bonheur pur vinrent inonder les joues de Temari qui prit le rouge dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta bien vite, tournant la tête un peu partout, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

« Et ton frère? Ton frère n'est pas là?

-Mais... J'ai pas de frère... Tu es ma soeur?

-Ouais, c'est ça, et bien sûr que si tu as un frère... Il est mort? Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas Kankuro est mort... »

Si Temari continua sa phrase, Gaara ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il ne se sentit pas reculer, tremblant, il ne se sentit pas bouger la tête. Gaara savait simplement qu'il avait la nausée, et il tomba sur ses genoux qu'il avait aussi mous et léger que du coton. Alors qu'il se rendait compte de la signification de ces mots, qu'il se rendait compte que Kankuro, un homme qui avait prit plaisir à le maltraiter et à l'humilier, était son propre frère, il vomit absolument tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Haku, Sasori et Kimimaro, voyant cela, ne se préoccupèrent plus d'attendre une quelconque famille et se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que tu as?, le pressa Kimimaro.

-K... Kankuro... C'est... Non... Ce n'est pas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Kankuro?, demanda Sasori. »

Gaara bougea bien ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Kankuro, c'est notre frère..., couina Temari. »

Cela jeta un froid sur l'assemblée et Gaara vomit de nouveau, de la bile cette fois. Zabuza et Sasori l'aidèrent à se relever et le guidèrent vers l'intérieur, alertant Shisui qui attendait et observait. Celui-ci les accompagna, et Deidara préféra aller voir du côté de Temari, d'Haku et de Naruto qui s'était rapproché. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui venait ainsi d'apprendre, de la bouche du petit androgyne, que son second frère était l'un des geôliers.

En fait, mais ça seul Kankuro le savait, il avait lui-même enlevé son frère pour l'amener au laboratoire où il était resté, par pure jalousie.

Pas bien loin de l'endroit qu'on allait bientôt débarasser du rendu malodorant de Gaara, il y avait une rouquine. Elle avait de grands yeux verts entourés de grosses cernes noires, la peau très pâle et ne cessait de triturer son bras de ses ongles, faisant bouger ostensiblement son immense poitrine. Seulement, elle semblait tellement perdue qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, et sans doute aurait-elle fait un malaise s'il n'y avait pas eu cette autre femme à côté d'elle, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un étrange violet. Lorsque Fugaku remarqua ce duo qu'il semblait connaître, il s'en approcha.

« Akahana-san, Greenleaf..., dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là.

-Elle cherche sa cousine, Karin.

-... Oh.

-Elle n'est pas là, de toute façon, dit la rouquine. Elle n'est pas là, donc c'est qu'elle est mauvaise, hein? Mais ça je le savais de toute façon. Elle était comme nous, Karin, comme Fyta et moi, mais en pire, elle l'a toujours été, on le sait. »

Les frictions de ses ongles sur sa peau blanche et nue s'accélérèrent, jusqu'à la faire saigner. Ladite Akahana lui caressa le dos dans un geste aussi habituel que doux, lui intimant de se calmer. Fugaku les entraîna alors dans une pièce voisine pour leur parler, passant près de Suigetsu qui ne lâchait pas Ruby. D'ailleurs, ce dernier demanda à la récente éborgnée qui étaient ces deux femmes.

« La rouquine s'appelle Fyta, l'autre c'est Ayumi. Mikoto-san m'a dit qu'avant, Fyta avait une soeur jumelle qui s'appelait Nero. Les deux trempaient dans des magouilles de gang de rue, et un jour, Nero a été tuée devant Fyta. Depuis elle est complètement folle et se prend pour sa soeur, elle est dans un centre et c'est Akahana-san qui s'occupe d'elle.

-Ah ouais... La classe. »

Ruby lui riva un regard mauvais avant de lever ce-dit regard au ciel, mais cela sembla lui faire mal à l'orbite, ou alors elle se rendit compte, une fois de plus, qu'il lui manquait un oeil. Quand Suigetsu remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir mal, il en profita pour lui effleurer la main.

« Hé, au moins t'as d'la chance que ce soit pas contagieux, ce que Kiba avait.

-Mouais, dans un sens, t'as raison. »

Rapidement, on se rendit compte que pour beaucoup, personne n'était venu. C'était le cas pour Yamato, Haku, Kimimaro, Juugo et Deidara. Les familles des geôliers avaient été prises à part par Mikoto qui leur expliquait que s'ils ne voulaient pas les voir, ils pouvaient refuser. Les larmes aux yeux, personne ne refusa. Naruto dut attendre qu'ils aient tous fini, il voulait parler à Itachi.

Dans un couloir menant directement à la cour intérieure, Sasori et Deidara étaient seuls, et le rouge ne voulait pas lâcher son blond maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

« P'tain fais attention où tu t'appuies connard y en a qui sont blessés ici, tempêta Deidara.

-Mouais, désolé. C'est où?

-Le bas du dos, entre autre, espèce de crétin. »

Deidara avait beau insulter Sasori à tout-va, il était quand même bien dans ses bras, en sécurité malgré le fait qu'il dépasse le rouge de deux beaux centimètres (sans compter la tignasse indomptable de l'Akasuna). Quand Sasori lui demanda ce qu'il ressentait quant au fait que personne ne soit venu, l'ancien numéro onze haussa les épaules.

« Bah j'm'en fiche, je me rappelle à peine de leurs tronches... »

Sasori ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ça et tourna Deidara, puisqu'il était jusque là collé à son dos, et l'embrassa furieusement. Il ne laissa cependant pas à ses mains le loisir de se balader sur le corps désirable et trop désiré du blond, pensant que ce qu'il avait subit était encore trop récent.

« Je te laisserais plus jamais derrière moi.

-Laisse tomber les promesses niaises, ça m'fout la gerbe. »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire qui leur fit le plus grand bien.

~•~

Quelques heures après ça, Naruto avait enfin trouvé le courage d'aller voir Itachi. Celui-ci, menotté dans les règles de l'art, l'accueillit d'un regard aussi neutre et vide que celui d'un poisson mort gisant au fond de l'aquarium – Naruto faisait cette comparaison car il avait vu un tel cas en prenant le couloir pour venir voir le brun. Le blond se posa bien sur ses pieds devant la cellule d'Itachi qui ne daigna pas bouger son corps, si ce n'est ses yeux noirs qu'il leva au ciel dans une expression d'agacement profond.

« Quoi, toi aussi tu viens me demander pourquoi j'ai autant changé?, lui lança-t-il, moqueur et acerbe.

-Non.

-Oh ! C'est nouveau. Et que veux-tu me demander, Naruto? »

Son prénom prononcé par la grave voix d'Itachi ne sonnait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Avant c'était doux et rieur, gentil et chaleureux, maintenant c'était froid et mauvais, sarcastique et lassé.

« Tu as tout laissé tomber si facilement?

-Il faut dire qu'Orochimaru avait un argument de choix.

-Qui était?

-Deidara. »

Cela jeta un froid entre eux.

« Avant qu'il n'arrive, je dois dire que je me fichais bien de ce laboratoire, je n'y étais que pour aider la génétique sur ce genre de mutations. Et puis il est arrivé, et je suis resté là-bas pour être plus proche de lui.

-Tu es complètement fou. »

La remarque fit rire Itachi, réaction à laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

« Oui, Fugaku me l'a fait remarquer, entre deux ou trois hurlements de rage. Et si jamais tu te poses la question, je me fiche de toi et de tout ce qui peut me relier à ma vie passée, donc non, n'espère pas trop de choses de ma part. Tu sais, c'est comme quand on jette un caillou : on a beau avoir joué avec pendant des heures, ça ne reste qu'un caillou et on n'éprouve rien quand on le jette. Tu es un caillou, Naruto.

-Kiba est mort.

-En même temps, le Kiba que nous avons connu était mort depuis bien longtemps, ça doit être pour ça qu'on aurait dit que cette affreuse chose poilue avait la rage. »

Naruto était au bord de la colère. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il allait ouvrir cette fichue grille pour étrangler Itachi de ses propres mains. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce ne serait que s'abaisser à son niveau. Il serra les poings, tentant de retenir sa colère même si, étant très émotif, il y avait bien du mal.

« J'ai du mal à croire... Que c'est juste le fait que tu aies rencontré Deidara qui t'ai fait changer à ce point.

-Tu sais Naruto, comme tu n'as jamais eu de parents, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait quand ils t'apprennent que tu vas avoir un petit frère. Oui, je suppose que j'étais content sur le coup. Puis Fugaku à commencé à devenir de plus en plus strict avec moi, me répétant sans cesse que je devais être un modèle pour cet abruti de bébé encore à naître. Je crois que j'ai détesté Sasuke avant même qu'il ne naisse. En fait je me sentais seul, avec toi prit dans tes études et mes abrutis de parents qui ne pensaient qu'à ce petit truc pas encore né. Finalement, je n'avais plus que mon job dans ce laboratoire... Et puis voilà. Je ne suis pas la seule personne qui est tombé sous le charme de Deidara ; j'en ai juste profité pour l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

-Dégoûtant...

-Ouais, Fugaku l'a dit aussi, je crois. En fait, il a dit tellement de choses que je n'ai pas tout retenu. »

Naruto était parti avant même qu'Itachi ne termine sa phrase.


	10. Chapitre 10

**OK j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait que je poste le dernier chapitre... Voilà voilà c'est cliché tout ceci, mais bon j'me suis fait violence pour que ça finisse bien parce que si je m'étais écoutée y en a plein qui seraient morts ! Voili voilo. Le petit chapitre bonus arrivera dans quelques temps :3**

* * *

**Chapitre X**

La cellule la plus éloignée et la mieux gardée était, bien évidemment, celle d'Orochimaru. Il n'y avait pas de gardes visibles depuis l'intérieur de la cellule, sur recommandation de Sasori, et le brun était enchaîné et ligoté peut-être même plus que de raison, surveillé chaque jour de la semaine sans interruption aucune. Pourtant, et malgré cette surveillance très rude, il avait un plan pour s'enfuir. Un plan très précis, dur à mettre en place et qui le ferait frôler sa plus grande phobie : la mort. Mais c'était un plan calculé et il savait qu'il marcherait, il avait étudié chaque possibilité, chaque cas de figure. De toute façon c'était toujours mieux que de croupir ici en attendant qu'ils trouvent autre chose que l'injection létale... Puisque cela ne marcherait pas sur lui.

L'homme serpent souriait. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien à faire à part penser, et sa seule occupation était de se remémorer sa vie – une vie qu'il trouvait réussie sur tous les points jusqu'aux rêves de trahisons de Sasori. Le rouge au visage de poupée était l'une des choses qu'il regrettait le plus, avec son laboratoire bien entendu. Et les plus beaux moments de sa vie, s'il pouvait se permettre une expression aussi niaise, étaient ceux passés avec Sasori à ses côtés en tant que scientifique dans leur laboratoire.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Rapidement, il reconnu la voix de Sasori qui parlementait avec l'un des gardes qui consituaient la surveillance d'Orochimaru, et bientôt son visage enfantin cachant à merveille sa cinquantaine passée apparut dans son champ de vision.

« C'est gentil de me rendre visite, le railla-t-il. »

Sasori se contenta de lui envoyer son habituel regard morne et vide. Un regard qu'Orochimaru avait eut l'habitude de voir.. Mais jamais pour lui. Il soupira.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Sasori?, demanda-t-il ensuite, las.

-Je suis pas là parce que je te connais. Je sais que tu as un plan pour t'enfuir.

-Et tu vas m'aider? »

Ce n'était pas une question pleine d'espoir – puisque Orochimaru ne s'attachait pas à ce genre de chose futile, comme Sasori reniait le concept d'honneur – c'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs n'était pas bête ; et en plus de ça il connaissait Sasori.

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour une réalité, lui répondit le rouge comme prévu. Que comptes-tu faire pour sortir? »

Orochimaru lui servit de son plus beau sourire énigmatique et reptilien. On se serait presque attendu à voir une langue bifide siffler entre ses lèvres décharnées.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te le dire?

-J'aurais essayé, au moins... »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva son bras qu'Orochimaru remarqua que Sasori tenait un trousseau de clefs, et le rouge l'agita devant les barreaux, provoquant un horrible bruit aigu qui écorcha les sensibles oreilles de l'homme aux yeux jaunes. Puis Sasori prit l'une des clefs, sachant apparemment laquelle il lui fallait, et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Il lui fallut ensuite utiliser une seconde clef pour la seconde serrure, celle-ci ne se trouvant pas sur le trousseau. Le brun haussa un sourcil quand cet homme qui fut son ami, peut-être, ouvrit la grille.

« Tu vas m'aider, ou pas? »

Cette fois, Orochimaru n'était pas bien sûr de la réponse qu'allait lui donner Sasori.

« Je vais te faire sortir. Mais pas de la façon dont tu as envie. »

L'homme aux allures reptiliennes lança un mauvais regard, regard mêlé à de l'incompréhension, alors que le rouge se baissait pour être à sa hauteur, approchant de fait leurs visages.

« J'aurais voulu t'endormir avant, soupira Sasori. Mais tu as trop bien entraîné ton corps contre les poisons et les somnifères... Et dire que je t'y ai aidé, finalement ça ne va pas te rendre service. »

Il avait beau dire ça, l'homme au visage enfantin ne faisait rien transparaître d'une quelconque émotion ni dans sa voix, ni sur son visage, ni dans ses yeux. Orochimaru avait peur de la conclusion qui se faisait dans son cerveau. Une conclusion tellement logique au final, puisqu'il s'agissait de Sasori...

« Tu mourras dans la peur. C'est bien dommage. »

Pourtant, lorsque le brun entendit ce que Sasori comptait faire de lui, la peur l'envahit totalement. Ce n'était même plus de la peur, à ce stade-là ; mais bel et bien une grande terreur qui lui saisit violemment le ventre, et il s'agita comme un beau diable comme en un vain espoir de se libérer, faisant tinter ses chaînes plus horriblement que les clefs tout à l'heure. Le rouge effleura la joue blanche et osseuse qui se couvrait d'une pellicule de sueur et regarda les yeux ambrés sertis d'une pupille reptilienne sans sourciller.

« Désolé.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Garde tes excuses pour toi, traître !

-Tu arriveras à t'enfuir, de toute façon... Tu y arrives toujours. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

-Sasori... Tu ne peux pas ! Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ! »

Sasori, et Orochimaru le savait parfaitement, était un homme prônant la raison, la logique et la vérité. Le brun comptait sur ça en le rappelant à tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli côte à côte, tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, mit en oeuvre.. Mais ses espoirs volèrent en de douloureux éclats lorsque le rouge ferma les yeux et hocha la tête dans un signe de négation résigné. C'était comme si on avait prit des morceaux de verre et qu'on les lui avait planté lentement dans la peau.

« Justement, Orochimaru. C'est parce qu'on a vécu tout ça que je sais que c'est la meilleure chose que je puisses faire. »

Cette phrase ne trouvait pas de sens dans l'esprit effrayé et blanc de l'homme serpent. Que venait-il de dire? Il le pensait vraiment? Sasori allait vraiment le tuer _au nom_ de ce qu'ils avaient vécu? Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sa plus grande phobie, ce qui le tétanisait dans son lit lorsqu'il était enfant, ce qui lui faisait faire des insomnies étant adulte, ce qui l'avait poussé à construire ce laboratoire, était la mort?!

« TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !, hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause. »

Alors que le visage poupin de Sasori restait impassible, il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un petit couteau pliable. Orochimaru s'affola plus encore, créant un horrible brouhaha métallique à cause des chaînes qui l'enserraient.

« Si, je le peux, comme tu as tout fait pour ruiner ma vie.

-Je voulais te garder avec moi !

-Contre ma volonté, Orochimaru !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Une idée pareille n'aurait jamais du t'effleurer l'esprit !

-Et pourtant je l'ai eue, cette idée ! Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui a été fait, personne ne le peux. Tu le sais comme moi. On a jamais trouvé quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir de déformer le temps. Alors ! Si je ne m'étais pas enfui avec cet homme-là, je l'aurais fait avec Deidara.

-Tu me dégoûtes...

-Tu devrais te dégoûter toi-même, mais fou comme tu es, je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et arrête de bouger. »

Orochimaru lui envoya un regard de défi malgré la peur habitant encore ses yeux jaunes, et il eut un petit sourire en coin. Le brun savait que provoquer Sasori ne servirait à rien : le rouge savait de quoi il était capable et son ancien ami enchaîné le savait aussi. L'enjoindre de voir s'il était capable de lui planter ce canif dans la peau n'aurait fait qu'attiser Sasori et il aurait agi plus vite. Mais déjà Orochimaru voyait dans le regard noisette l'impatience qui commençait à poindre. Merde. Merde.

« Je déteste attendre et je déteste faire attendre les autres. Donc... »

Sasori, malgré les questions qu'on lui posa plus tard, ne dit jamais si Orochimaru avait oui ou non, versé une larme quand la lame fine et tranchante s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

~•~

Trois ans plus tard

Dans un petit village nommé Rôran, à une bonne centaine de kilomètres d'une ville dont la forêt proche avait abrité un odieux laboratoire, il y avait une galerie d'art. Ce n'était pas une grande place, on se serait bien demandé, si ça avait été le cas, ce que pouvait faire un si grand endroit dans un village pareil. Il s'agissait là endroit petit et intime dont on faisait rapidement le tour et qui exposait peu, mais l'endroit attirait autant les locaux que les touristes, puisqu'on ne trouvait pas ce genre d'exposition ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui la salle était réservée à des sculptures de bois. Au premier abord elles semblaient morbides, avec leurs visages qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des visages humains, et leurs corps disproportionnés. Par ici, il y en avait une plus grande qu'un homme adulte, au visage allongé et pourvu de trois paires d'yeux ; cette tête était surmontée d'une tignasse noire, et le corps de la chose était gros et grand, affublé de plusieurs bras posés de manière très symétrique. On sentait que l'artiste avait le sens du détail et était minutieux.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la pièce d'exposition : on la retirait demain, après cinq jours, et ce n'était pas l'heure où les touristes avaient envie de venir. En fait, on ne trouvait que quatre personnes, qui étaient un couple, et deux hommes, bien que l'un ressemblait à une femme. Il restait bloqué à regarder l'une de ces sculptures d'un air tout sauf convaincu. Le couple s'approcha pour regarder, et l'homme l'aborda.

« Vous ne semblez pas apprécier.

-Je n'aime pas ce qui dure. L'art est quelque chose qui doit disparaître en marquant les esprits, la beauté est dans la fin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là alors?

-J'attends, je crois.

-Dis que je fais exprès de te faire attendre..., intervint une voix derrière eux. »

Le blond ne se retourna pas, de toute façon il savait que Sasori le regardait depuis le début. Cette exposition était la sienne ; celle du blond et de ses sculptures d'argiles, avec quelques tableaux, avait été exposée la semaine d'avant. Toutes les pièces avaient été détruites par le blond juste après, et quand Sasori avait pesté en le traitant d'imbécile irrespectueux, Deidara lui avait servit un long monologue dont il avait le secret pour lui rentrer dans le crâne que l'art est éphémère, conception à laquelle Sasori se refusait catégoriquement.

Bientôt, le couple sorti, laissant les deux amants seuls. Ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence, puis Sasori jeta un oeil à sa montre : pour l'instant leurs invités n'étaient pas en retard. Voyant le tic nerveux du rouge, Deidara lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ça va, ils savent que tu détestes ça !

-S'ils arrivent en retard ils trouveront la porte fermée.

-Ouais, et Zabuza ou Kisame la défonceront si Haku ne l'a pas fait geler avant...

-Tss. »

Comme Sasori lui tournait le dos, Deidara lui tira les langues. Il détestait avoir quelque chose couvrant ses paumes, sans doute le traumatisme du à l'adhésif qui avait caché ses excroissances durant toutes ces années passées dans le laboratoire. Au pire, si quelqu'un voyait des traces étranges sur ses mains, il disait que ce n'étaient que des cicatrices.

Bientôt, on entendit le bruit de plusieurs voitures se garant sur le petit parking près de la salle d'exposition. Jetant un regard bleu électrique à l'extérieur, Deidara vit Gaara descendre de la voiture, accompagné de Hinata et de Temari qui avait prit le volant. Si Hinata aimait conduire depuis qu'elle avait apprit, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Gaara qui semblait avoir en horreur les volants. Les deux étaient suivit de Neji, tout content aux côtés de sa cousine. Dans une autre voiture il y avait Zabuza, Haku et Kisame, et dans la dernière, Ruby, Suigetsu et Kimimaro. Deidara et Sasori avaient été prévenus à l'avance que Naruto et Juugo ne pourraient pas venir, le premier car il était en formation importante pour prendre du jalon et le second car il était s'était volontairement interné pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

Pulsions qui lui prenaient lorsqu'il entendait le mot « scientifique », ou alors un numéro bien spécifique, qui avait été le sien.

Deidara les accuellit d'un immense sourire en ouvrant grand ses bras.

« Salut, tout le monde !, lança-t-il, joyeux. »

Sasori le rejoignit rapidement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bonjour, se contenta-t-il de dire. »

Haku leur sauta presque au cou en riant, heureux de revoir ses amis. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, après tout ! Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour eux : le jour où le laboratoire avait été totalement détruit. Ils avaient décidé de fêter ça chez Sasori et Deidara, et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient essayé de se retrouver tous.

« D'ailleurs !, s'exclama le petit androgyne en souriant. On a apprit quelque chose de génial !

-Quoi?, demanda Deidara. »

Il se prit un coup de coude de Sasori, qui se prit un revers sur l'arrière du crâne. Mais le rouge ne broncha pas et désigna la femme Uchiha, qui avait désormais un superbe oeil rouge pour palier la perte de son orbe noire d'origine.

« Son ventre commence à s'arrondir, imbécile.

-Naaaaaan... Attends, tu veux m'dire que cet abruti de con de Suigetsu va avoir un putain de minot qui chiale qui crie et qui chie dans son froc?

-Ferme-là blondasse !, rétorqua l'intéressé en lui lançant un regard mauvais, mais sans lâcher la main de Ruby. »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et Kisame eut un sourire fier en voyant son cousin bien épanoui – et puis il lui avait certifié qu'il pourrait apprendre l'escrime au mioche, aussi – tandis que Zabuza ricanait en s'approchant du couple d'artistes. Il posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule toujours aussi frêle d'Haku, qu'il dépassait de deux têtes. Décidément, le petit androgyne ne grandirait jamais, même s'il avait gagné des centimètres entre-temps.

« Comment ça va vous deux?, demanda Haku.

-Cool, ouais, l'endroit est bien en plus.

-Il y a du bois. »

Deidara expira tout l'air de ses poumons dans un long soupir exagéré.

« Abrutiiiiiiii... Ah, Gaara, Hinata ! Salut, Neji.

-Bonjour !, dit Gaara à la suite du blond, tout content. »

La brune se contenta d'hocher la tête, rougissant un peu et souriant beaucoup, et Neji le salua plus conformément, couvant le petit couple que formaient sa cousine et le rouge aux yeux turquoises d'un air ravi. Une fois que tout le monde se fut bien salué et que quelques banalités furent échangées, Sasori les invita à entrer dans la salle d'exposition, ce qu'ils firent tous joyeusement. Alors que Suigetsu partait se chamailler avec Haku en scandant partout qu'il avait une tête de bisounours attardé quand il embrassait Zabuza, Sasori s'approcha de Ruby qui surveillait le tout avec un visage neutre mais un regard qui traduisait à merveille la joie qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Le rouge, quelque peu intimidé malgré tout, lui octroya un petit sourire.

« Ça se passe bien, la grossesse?

-Pour l'instant ça va, si ce n'est que Sui devient de plus en plus con dès qu'on parle du bébé... »

Cela fit ricaner la brune, finalement pas si enlaidie que ça par les cicatrices de griffes que lui avaient laissé Kiba il y a trois ans. Sasori resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, fixant ces cicatrices d'un oeil morne, puis finalement il avança un peu sa main vers le ventre de la brune.

« Je peux?

-Ouais t'inquiète il va pas te mordre. »

Alors, tout doucement, le rouge posa sa main sur le vêtement un peu arrondi de Ruby. Il y avait là-dessous un petit être, un petit être qui prouvait que Suigetsu avait pu dépasser tout ça, se construire une vie heureuse et qu'il allait de l'avant. Ce qu'ils avaient tous essayé de faire, plus ou moins bien.

Cet enfant à naître était la promesse d'un vie qui continuait, une vie sans expériences et sans laboratoire.

Cette vie qui leur appartenait.


End file.
